


I Hate the Springtime

by SauteedSpinach



Series: The road always has bumps along the way [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Submissive Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 25,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SauteedSpinach/pseuds/SauteedSpinach
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel go through mating season; Wendy is too young and Laxus is already mated. Will there been problem on the way?—Main focus Gratsu—





	1. Chapter 1

—Natsu’s POV—  
I woke up sweating and hot. But not the usual heat I’m used to, the heat is pooling around my abdomen which means one thing. Mating season has started. Mating season usually begins after puberty so luckily Wendy doesn’t have to go through this yet. I peel myself from by bed sheet to take a cold shower to try to cool down. I step into the shower and the cold water hits my hot skin and it feels good at first. But cold water will only do so much. The water reminds me of someone... Gray. It’s the feeling when I sit next to him since he runs cold while I run hot. He doesn’t know we’re mates, and I’m not gonna tell him or he’ll push me away and I can’t have that happen. I step out of the shower and cover myself in flames to dry off. I got dressed and looked in the mirror, I look paler than usual with rosy cheeks because of my heat. I walk down to the kitchen and saw a haft eaten fish and a note.

 

Hey Natsu,  
You were sleeping so I went to the guild  
Happy

 

I balled up the note and threw it away along with the fish. I check our fridge to see if there is anything I can eat, all there is is Happy’s fish and. I’ve learned not to eat that again. Last time he threw a tantrum and scratched me up pretty bad. So I decide to head to the guild to have some breakfast or lunch I really don’t know what time it is.

—On the way to the guild—  
The more I walk the more uncomfortable I get. The heat in my abdomen has increased and now I have cramps coming every so often. I’m miserable but I know if I don’t go to the guild Erza will hunt me down and I’m not really in the mood. 

Finally I approach the guild doors and open them. I walk by the bar where I order my usual with Mira. Then I start to head to the team’s table. Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla,and Lucy were all at the table luckily Gray wasn’t there. Whenever I’m near Gray my heat gets worse since he is my mate. But I rather to suffer silently then to mess up our friendship. “Natsu. Natsu. NATSU!” I instantly snap out of my thoughts and see Lucy looking dead at me. “What?!” I whine back as Mira puts down my food. “We should go on a job I need rent money.” “I’m good” I reply back with food in my mouth. “The great Natsu Dragneel the salamander doesn’t want to go on a job” I shiver when I hear the one voice I didn’t want to hear. 

Gray’s


	2. Chapter 2

—Natsu’s POV—  
“No I don’t want to go on a job Ice Princess.” I reply back with anger in my voice. Then at that moment my heat increases. I get hotter and I’m now sweaty. “Natsu are you okay your putting off a lot of heat even for you” Lucy says with concern in her eyes. “I’m fine,” I say as I stand to leave. But my knees buckle from the intense cramp that came out of nowhere. I fall to the floor and let the darkness take over. The last thing I heard was people screaming my name. 

—Narrator POV—  
Lucy screamed for Wendy to take a look at their unconscious teammate. Wendy ran over and tried to heal him. “I don’t understand there’s nothing wrong with him why would he collapse like that?!” Wendy say with sadness in her voice. You heard a scoff in the background. It was no other than the iron dragon Slayer Gajeel. “Take him to the infirmary upstairs I think I know what’s going on.” Gajeel said and began to walk upstairs. Erza and Gray carried Natsu into the infirmary and put him on a cot. His face show discomfort as he was layed down. “What’s wrong with him?” Lucy asks. All eyes were on Gajeel when he said two words, ”Mating Season.” “ What the hell is that” Gray piped in. “Dragons and dragon slayers go through mating seasons until they find their one and only mate - we keep having season until we claim them by biting their neck.” Gajeel said with a neutral face.” I’m a dominant dragon Slayer which met I was going through a rut until I claimed my mate 3 days ago.” Questions of who his mate was was interrupted by Erza going,”it’s levy isn’t it” as the name was said gajeel instantly turn red. Which only confirmed Erza’s theory. You heard a small I knew it as Gajeel steered the conversation back on track. “Anyway that’s how mating season affects dominate dragon slayers but natsu’s a submissive dragon slayer so he goes through a heat.” “What’s a submissive dragon slayer?” Lucy asked with curiosity in her eyes. “ Its a female or male dragon slayer that can become pregnant- female submissive dragon slayers are more likely while male are uncommon” Wendy piped in as she put a cold wet towel on Natsu’s forehead. “How’s that even possible”Gray asked with a hint of anger in his voice. This lead to a very long and kinda boring conversation about dragons low population and finding ways to fix it and how submissiveness we’re created. Soon Natsu began to stir from his uncomfortable slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

—Natsu’s POV—  
I wake up with a cool rag on my face and hear voices saying something I can’t quite make out. But then I smell it that minty winter evergreen smell. Gray’s smell. I wanna find his neck and sniff as much as I can. I wanna bite and claim him I want him to claim me. I snap out of thoughts trying to regain self control. I can’t lose it or my dragon instincts will take over. All eyes are on me when I finally look around. “Umm hey” I say with a groggy voice. “Natsu we were worried about you. Why didn’t you tell us you were going through mating season?”Erza said in a commanding voice. They know, how the hell do they know about it. I turn and see Gajeel with a smug grin on his stupid face. I look at him and call him a bitch for spilling everything I wanted to keep quiet. “Answer my question”Erza now sounding more demanding. Lucy and Gray both backed away when she said that. “Because I was embarrassed” I said in a small whisper red rushing to my cheeks. “Who’s your mate?” Gajeel’s voice splits through the room. I instantly freeze I know what’s going to happen and I can’t let it. I stand up with wobbly legs and run-straight down the stairs and out the guild I can here people call to me but I don’t care. I wasn’t ready to tell Gray and I don’t think I ever will. So I just kept running and didn’t stop till I was home. I went to my room and flopped on my bed. And I instantly fell asleep.

—At the guild (Narrator POV)—  
After Natsu ran out the 5 people and 1 cat were in shocked. “That flamebrain idiot is just being a coward” Gray said. “If he isn’t going to tell us then I’m going to figure it out myself”Erza said. “REQUIP!” Erza requipped into a Sherlock Holmes outfit. Everyone giggled since she looked stupid wearing that get up. But then she turned around and glared daggers at all of them which shut them up. “Gajeel you said the mating season effects are worse when your near your mate correct” Erza said while looking at Gajeel who gave a swift nod of approval. “So when he pasted out is when his heat got worse- so that means his mate was in the guild hall!”Erza said with excitement in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

—The Guild (Narrator POV)—  
Word has spread trying to figure out Natsu’s. And the best person to ask about relationships is the oldest take over sibling Mira. “I think Lucy’s his mate” she says in her cheerful voice. Lucy instantly reds by the comment,”M-Me?!” Gray sitting next to her feels jealously and thinks of Lucy as a love rival for his crush (which he has had before she came along). At the thought of Lucy being a love rival he smashes his head into the bar counter. Juvia must be rubbing off on him and not for the better. With a slightly bruised forehead he walks out the guild silently. Once he’s outside he just starts walking not thinking of where he’s going and not really caring. He’s thinking of one someone he loves- Natsu. From the outside eye you might see them as love rivals. But they push each other to become stronger, they even can communicate without using words - just by their attitudes or movements. They were really close but Gray wanted them to be closer. He knows that Natsu likes Lucy, everyone knows that by how he acts around her. He finally takes notice to where he’s walking and of course he walked to Natsu’s house. He might as well check on the idiot since he left quickly. Three knocks on the door. No answer. Four more knocks and a name call no answer. Gray checked the door and it was unlocked. He walked inside calling out for the pink head. He started to walk towards the stairs when he heard a thud and heavy footsteps. Just incase it was an intruder Gray took an attack stance.

—Natsu’s POV—  
I heard pounding on the door and my name being called but I couldn’t move. I was in to much pain. I thought it was Happy as the door downstairs opened. Then I was hit with it the smell Gray’s scent. Gray was in my house my nest. At that moment instincts were beginning to cloud my judgement. I got out of bed but trip on the sheet but recovered quickly. I quickly began to go to the steps and I saw Gray in an attack stance but instantly he relaxed and went back to just standing. “I wanted to make sure you were okay you left the guild pretty quick”Gray said while putting his hands on his neck. I just looked at him to focused on not losing to my instincts to reply. “Yo flamebrain you ok you look constipated” “I’m fine just leave” I grit through my teeth feeling the control slipping. The sooner Gray left the better for me. “D-do you want me to go get Lucy so you two can mate or whatever?” Gray asked and I swore I saw a flash in sadness in his eyes. “wwWHAT?!” I’m shocked.” Lucy’s just a friend I see her as a sister and besides she’s not my type” Gray perked up a bit. Gray say on my couch and patted for me to join him. Oh no my grip on my instincts aren’t gonna last much longer but I follow and sit next to him. Thighs almost touching. “So who is your mate if you don’t mind me asking” Gray said. I looked into his about to say an excuse when my instincts finally took over. I swiftly moved and kiss Gray. At first the kiss was one-sided but after a few seconds he retaliated and started to take control over the kiss. My submissive side took over and let him. A few moans were let out of both our mouths. We needed to come up for air after such a passionate kiss. Both of us shocked at what we’ve done. “Does that answer you question” I say with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: this chapter will contain a sexual scene- heads up I’m not good at writing this type so apologies in advance.

—Natsu’s POV at his house—  
I look at Gray hungrily I want more - more than a kiss. Gray looked at me shocked still trying to process everything. “I’m your mate” Gray says with a shaky whisper. “ yes I hope you’re ok with it I can understand if you don’t-“ I was instantly cut off by a kiss. This one not as intense as the last one but filled with the same amount of passion. “I’d loved to be your mate Natsu” Gray whispered into my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine. “Are we officially mates now?” He asked with a curious look. “ No first I need to bite your neck to show people we’re mates then we need to *you know*” I reply back with a blush. “Why don’t we go to your bedroom for that” Gray whispered seductively. I instantly turned into a pile of goop. My heat was beginning to take over again. I’ve completely forgot about mating season from this wild turn of events. Slick began to leak out of my hole. “Gray I-i want it now” “Are you sure?” I get really close my lips hovering over his ear. “Absolutely” my hot breath blew into his ear making with face go red. “Let’s not waste anytime then” Gray said while running up the stairs and taking off his pants. Luckily his shirt was already off because of his stripping habit. I ran after him also trying to unbuckle my pants we made it into my bedroom and locked the door. We both look at each other completely naked. We’re both on the bed when Gray asked”Do you have any lube I don’t wanna hurt you” I reply getting impatient “I don’t need my hole produces it’s own slick to help” “oh - are you ready Natsu” I reply with a simple shake of my head. Gray slowly puts himself into me. My god it feels amazing. He slowing starts coming back out to slowing come back again. But I’m a dragon slayer in heat, I don’t need it gentle and smooth I need it hard and rough to fill my desire. I buck my hips back so he was completely inside me again. A tell him to go faster, he does so. His thrust start to become quicker and rougher. Until I’m screaming “THERE! DO IT AGAIN!!” Gray complies and there starts to say between pants,”Natsu I think I’m gonna-“. Gray filled Natsu up and then pulled out. Both laying next to each our panting. “Can I bite you now?” I ask hoping he says yes. “Go ahead” Gray says while tilting his head giving me full access to his neck. My instincts take control as I bite down on his neck. I’m instantly hard again knowing that I’m marking my mate forever. “Up for another round?” I ask with a devilish smile.

—Time Skip 4 hrs same place and POV—  
Both Gray and I are laying on each other absolutely exhausted. As we cuddle and drift off into sleep we had no idea what we had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUH


	6. Chapter 6

—Natsu’s POV at his house—  
I woke up in Gray’s arms loving the embrace he gave me. I love being the little spoon, it reminds me when I was with Igneel warm, safe. I need to pee so I had to slowly wiggle my way out of my mates arms. But just as a started to stand up I felt it. A hand grabbed my ass. “Where you goin?” Gray asked in a groggy voice. I reply that I just need to pee and he let go. I walk out into the bathroom pee then look in the mirror. Mating season is technically over for me. I found my mate but I’ll still experience heat just not as strong. The heat symptoms have flipped. An unmarked dragon slayer’s heat gets worse when near their desired mate. As a mates dragon slayer my heat now gets worse the farther away my mate is. I know Gray wouldn’t leave me so I just need to wait out till this is over. I walk back into the bedroom and curl up next to Gray. I nuzzle my head against Gray’s jawbone and neck. The dragon in the back of my mind whispers Mine. “Are we gonna tell the guild?” I whisper. “I don’t know it’s up to you”Gray replies with a sweet voice. “ I want to I just don’t know how their going to react” I shoot back it’s harder for me to keep about my insecurities to the one I love. “They’re our family they’ll accept us- they all will just be shocked that we became a couple” “whatever ice princess” this conversation is starting to make me uncomfortable I push my head down into his chest. “Shut up flamebrain” he chuckles out. We fall back to sleep with smile on our faces.  
—3 hrs later (same POV)—  
BANG BANG BANG  
“Natsu, someone’s here wake up” Gray begins to shake me awake. I groan not wanting to get up. “NATSU I KNOW YOUR IN THERE OPEN UP NOW”the person at the door screamed. I instantly jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. I ran down the stairs almost tripping twice. I walk over to the door and open it to the one and only Erza. I know from experience to not keep her waiting. “He...Hey Erza”I stare at her fear starting to take over. “I wanted to come by and see how you were doing, and have you mated yet?” I flush and then instantly turn red, “yeah...yeah I did” I say in a small whisper. “Who is it? Is it Lucy?” “WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT?!” I yell. “Just how you act around her you know” “she’s my friend I see her more as a sister than anything else””well then who is -”   
THUD THUD THUD  
Gray comes tumbling down the stairs and lands on his ass. I instantly start laughing and laugh even harder when I see his shocked face like a child getting caught doing something bad. I manage to say through tears in my eyes and laughter,”Erza this is my mate Gray” Erza cursed under her breath. “Now I owe Mira 100 jewel” “You bet on us?!”Gray yelled while still on the floor. “There was a whole bunch of us actually- We’ll congratulations but I expect both of you in the guild tomorrow we should go on a job soon.” Erza says while she starts heading down the stone path. Gray and I both yell agreements to her before we go back inside. “I guess we don’t need to tell the guild then” Gray said with a warm smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be really short, since I am at school right now. But I might write some more tonight- I haven’t decided yet tho

—Narrator POV the guild hall—  
Erza walks in at the bar orders a drink an strawberry cake. Mira Jane brings it out, but a confused look takes over her from her normal smiling one. “Something the wrong Erza?” She asked worry growing in her voice.”I’m fine I just owe you 100 jewel I lost the bet.” Right as Mira Jane heard lost the bet she instantly knew what it meant. Natsu and Gray had finally got together. She instantly started squealing she was so excited. As Mira’s day went on she told everyone what had happen. Nobody was in the dark on this.

—Next Day Natsu’s POV—  
Gray and I are walking hand in hand enjoying the spring breeze. We walk until we’re in front of the guild hall doors. “You ready?” Gray asked. I give a shy nod and he gives me a pat on the back. “Nothing will go wrong I swear”Gray assures but I still don’t know. He opens the door and the whole guild goes silent. A drop off sweat roll down my face. I’m just waiting for the joke to start. But they never do. The guild hall erupts with cheering in yell of congratulations and about time. Me and Gray laugh, I knew it was silly to worry but I couldn’t help it. Happy flies up behind me and sings”You’re in loooooooove” Gray and I say at the same time, “yes we are” We both laugh at talking at the same time. Someone called in the back,” They’ve been dating for a day and they’re already in sync!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry today was 2 really small chapters but I’m too lazy to merge them and because I don’t know how.

—1 month later Natsu’s POV @Natsu’s house—  
I wake up and look at the clock 12:00 pm. I’ve noticed that I’ve been sleeping more than I usually do. I shower and get dress and then start my walk to the guild. By the time I get there it’s about 12:30pm. “Where you been Natsu” Lucy asked. “Sleeping- I haven’t been feeling to great recently” I reply with my chin resting on my hand already drifting back off into sleep. “I’ve noticed that lately- you’ve never gotten sick before so I guess it’s a first for everything” Gray said as he slid into the seat next to me and kissed my cheek. This caused my face to flush red and I stutter out”hope-hopefully it en-ends soon”. And with that I fall back to sleep on Gray’s shoulder in peace knowing my mate is beside me.

—Next Morning Natsu’s POV Gray’s house  
I wake up with a jolt and run to the bathroom. I emptied out my stomach that was basically empty already. I’ve stopped eating as much as I usually do. I don’t know why but I just can’t stand some food, it makes me feel like I’m on transportation. A cold set of hands rubbing my back bring me out of my thoughts. “Do you want to see Porlyusica?” Gray asked in his sweet tone only I heard when we were at either mine or his place. “No no I’m fine just trying to work this bug out of my system” I reply again before dry heaving. I stand up and I’m instantly dizzy I try to balance myself but it’s no use. I trip and hit me head on the sink and instantly black out. The last thing I heard was Gray calling my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up with natsu?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not posting yesterday school is making me a mess.

—The guild Narrator POV—  
Everything was normal, people were laughing and drinking the day away. Lucy and Erza sat with Wendy, Happy, and Carla at their usual table. The guild instantly went silent when the doors busted open. There he was. Gray was holding a pale Natsu who’s head was bleeding. “Get Porlyusica” Gray yelled as he was running up to the infirmary. Carla, Happy, and Wendy were sent off to fetch Porlyusica. Gray set Natsu down on a cot as Gentry’s possible. Erza and Lucy followed him upstairs. They walked in when Gray was applying pressure to Natsu’s head with a gauze. “What happened” Erza demanded. Erza saw Natsu as a little brother so she was very concerned. “He was sick this morning and I told we should see Porlyusica. He said he was fine before he fell and hit his head on the sink.” Gray explained. They all looked at Natsu with worry eyes. 

By the time Porlyusica has arrived Natsu woke up. But Gray and Erza needed to hold him down. Natsu kept saying he was fine and wanted to be let go but the taller mages weren’t having it. Porlyusica took one look at the scene and yelled at Natsu to sit up and shut up. Natsu instantly followed directions knowing not to mess with the pink haired woman. “EVERYBODY OUY!” She screamed. Everyone but her and Natsu left the room. 

Gray was waiting in the guild hall. Freezing and unfreezing his cup until Lucy sat down next to him. “You’re worries about him aren’t you”Lucy said while ordering a drink for herself. “Of course I am why wouldn’t I be”Gray yelled out. But he then mumble a quick sorry under his breath. “It’s just he’s been sick for so long and he’s never sick so it must be serious.”Gray said with worry growing on his face. “Yeah but he’s Natsu whatever it is he’ll be fine - cause he’s too stubborn” What Lucy said at the end got Gray to laugh. “Indeed he is” “GRAY FULLBUSTER!”was screamed and the guild was silent. It was Porlyusica when she finally saw that they made eye contact she pointed to the infirmary and then went inside. As Gray walked to the infirmary guild mates wished him good luck. Finally he made it into the room and saw Natsu with his head bandaged and looking off into the distance. “He’ll need to take these everyday” she said as she handed Gray a bottle full of pills. “What’s wrong with him?” Gray asked knowing something was wrong since Natsu needed medication. Porlyusica said in a flat voice,”He’s pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUUUUUUHHHH


	10. Chapter 10

—The Infirmary Natsu’s POV—  
I can’t believe it I’m pregnant. I knew I should have controlled my urges during my heat. Why was I so stupid. I was drawn out of my thoughts when Porlyusica said that I was pregnant again but to another person. Oh no, Gray. How’s he gonna respond, he’s gonna leave me he doesn’t want this, he probably thinks I’m a freak. I feel tears threatening to spill out. Then there was strong arms arms surrounding me. “YoYou’re not mad?” I stutter out. Gray whispers into my shoulder”Of course not - I always wanted a kid. Listen we’re gonna face this head on Together” I smile at that knowing that Gray will be with me the entire time. We look into each other’s eyes and say “I love you” and instantly giggle for being so in sync. We’re suddenly pulled apart so that Gray is sitting next to me. “Stay seared and listen up” Porlyusica said. “You are about 4 weeks pregnant the first trimester is the most important so No Difficult Jobs understand?” I instantly deflated to that it’s not fair. “ you’ll need to take these everyday”as she talked she threw the medicine into Grays arms”I will be the one that will do your check ups and the delivery so if there’s any questions or issues you either come to me or Makarov” We both shook our heads in agreement. “You two can leave I already filled Makarov in so he can make sure Natsu doesn’t take dangerous jobs”She said as she left out the infirmary. We both walked hand in hand down the steps. “So how are you was anything wrong?” Lucy asked. I look at Gray and smile,”nothings wrong I’m just pregnant” The guild broke out into mass chaos”YOU’RE WHAT” was screamed all over the guild. I laugh and yelled back”You heard me!” Then I was bombarded with questions of how it is even possible. “Dragon slayer stuff”I simply say. I yawn “hey wanna go to my place I’m tired” I asked Gray ignoring everyone else. “Of course I do” As we walk out I call back “hey Happy you can comeback anytime or stay over at Lucy’s your choice” which I soon heard an “Aye sir” to know he got my message.

—Natsu’s house Natsu’s POV—  
We both walk in and take our shoes off in comfortable silence. We head to the bedroom and begin to undress to get into bed. “Hey Natsu”Gray called out I look up to show I was listening. “How would you think of us moving into one place for us and the baby” I think about it “I think that would be a great idea” and then my own idea popped in my head. As we got under the covers I said,”what if you move in here and we add an extension to the house - that may be the best option” Gray yawned”I think that’s a great idea” Then we both drifted into a peaceful sleep.   
I wake up the next morning running to the bathroom. This is going to get old quick, I empty my stomach and feel awful. I quickly wash my mouth out and return back to bed. I instantly look to Gray for comfort who is still half asleep. “Morning sickness” he murmured. I give a quick nod. He opens his arms and I take that as an invitation. I put my head under his chin and I just breath his scent before it lulls me off to sleep again. By the time I woke up instead of cuddling Gray I was cuddling a pillow. I look around the room and find no one. I call out Grays name to find out his in the kitchen. I wake down to the kitchen and take a seat at the little table. “I made us some breakfast” Gray said in a loving tone. He places two plates of eggs and toast on the table. We both start eating and begin to talk about random things. Until I bring what we were talking about last night. “ So when do you want to move in here- I think the sooner the better” Gray finishes swallowing before speaking “yeah me too I can probably be moved out by the end of this week” my smile rises “Great - after we get you moved in we can start planning on expanding the house.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s snowing where I am!! If I don’t get school off tomorrow imma be pissed! XD thanks for reading:)

—Natsu’s POV the guild—  
The next day me, Gray, and Wendy are on one side of the booth while Erza, Lucy and the two exceeds we’re on the other side of the booth. I had my head on the table feeling like crap. “Morning sickness taking you for a spin huh” Lucy said while eating a salad. “Morning sickness my ass more like all day sickness” I said grumbling. “Why don’t you guys try doing soothing points” Wendy said with her face in a questioning glance. “What the hell is that” Gray asked us having matching confused expressions. “You know when the dragon slayer is over agitated or overwhelmed the mate can calm them down with soothing points. Haven’t you seen Levy use it on Gajeel when he gets to angry?” Both me and Gray look at each other astonished. I finally ask the question,”How do you know that ? Igneel told me none of this.” “Well Grandeeney told me about it and I think there’s a book on dragon slayers in the library too.” Since I don’t feel like reading especially with feeling like crap. I look to the girl who loves books. “Hey do you want a new project?” I ask while turning my head to Lucy. Lucy hid a smile behind agitation but I knew she wanted to do it. “Why me?” Lucy asks. “Because I don’t feel good you’re good at reading” I say right back to her. She mutters an ok and walks off into the library. I wanting to get back on the more important topic say,” So where are the soothing points?” and we all look at Wendy to hear an answer. “Usually the mate puts one hand on the slayers’ scent gland and stomach or wherever they want it- it all depends on the slayers’ mood/emotion” I look at Gray and say ”let’s try it. I’ll try anything to stop feeling like this.” I scoot closer to Gray I’m sitting on his lap. He places one hand on my scent gland in my neck and asked,” where do you want the other one Wendy said it depends on you.” I think “umm my stomach I guess” He places his other hand on my stomach and the morning sickness was almost instantly whisked away. It makes me feel safe it feels so good I start to release a purr from my throat. “I guess he likes” Gray says with a chuckle. “Maybe you should start doing that to shut him up” Erza said with a mischievous smile. They all broke out laughing except me I was in my own little dream. I felt like I did when I was with Igneel - safe and will always be safe. 

—Narrator POV at the guild—   
Natsu drifted into a peaceful sleep while still making a small purring noise. Gray looked at him and smiled. “Do dragon slayers purr often?” He asked “Only when they’re relaxed or are enjoying what your doing to them like cuddling.” Gray put that into the back of his mind to try out later. Lucy walked back from the library to the table and sat down. “So I found the book on the highest shelf and I fell getting so you two owe me.” She opened the book and started reading about dragon slayers. “You should start in the mates section so we know what’s going down.” Lucy complied to Gray’s request and flipped through a few chapters until she got to the mates section. Everyone went had light conversation while Lucy was reading and Natsu was sleeping. Their conversation was broken while Lucy mumbled interesting. “What is it?” Gray asked. “Well if says if a submissive pregnant dragon slayer feels threatened or in danger, it will trigger a response from other dragon slayers.” Everyone around the table was surprised. “ It also says that Natsu will start nesting soon and it talks about male submissive pregnancies as well. Gray I think it would be best for you to read this” Lucy say with a red face after the last paragraph she read. “What is it?” Gray asked wondering why she turned so red. “There’s a chapter on sex positions” Lucy says closing the book while he face was read as Erza’s face. “I’ll take a look at that when we get home. That actually reminds me can you guys help me move my stuff into Natsu’s house” everyone said they would help which made feel full of joy knowing what it would mean. Him and Natsu would be living together soon.


	12. Chapter 12

—Natsu’s House Narrator POV—  
Everyone was moving Gray’s things into the house except Natsu. He was curled by the toilet whimpering. Gray wanted to go to him but they needed to finish unloading everything, and he thought it would be rude since it is his stuff. After placing down a box that said Bedding in permanent marker Erza nudged him on the shoulder. “Go be with him he needs you we got this.” Gray graciously thanked Erza and went up stairs to the bathroom. He knocked on the door to let Natsu know he was coming in. He said a quick “hey how are you feeling” but only got a whimper as a response. Natsu has never acted like this, even when he was injured from a battle. This made Gray’s stomach turn with worry. He suddenly remembered the soothing points they talked about a couple of days ago. He sat down on the cold floor and scooped Natsu into his lap but also gave him access to the toilet if he needed it. Gray placed one hand on Natsu’s neck and one on his stomach. “Are you feeling better?” Gray cooed into Natsu’s ear. Natsu picked up Gray’s hand from his stomach and placed it on his right thigh. “I want it there” Gray didn’t budge he would do anything to help Natsu out of this state. He would need to check the book for some more answers. “I’m ok now we can go downstairs and help” Natsu said while he started to get up. That’s when Gray got a good look at him. He was pale and clammy and his hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. Gray felt so guilty for making Natsu go through this. They headed downstairs to see most of the boxes were inside stacked neatly. “Woah Natsu are you feeling ok you don’t look good” Lucy said with concern. This made Gray feel even more guilty. “I’m feeling better now thanks”Natsu said with a smile. Erza and Gray bring in the last two boxes and set them down on the floor. “I just wanna say thanks everyone for helping out it really means a lot since I can’t really right now.” Natsu says with tears sparkling in his eyes. “Oh Natsu” Lucy said and went to hug him. Soon it turned into a whole group hug. That’s when Natsu actually started crying. “Sorry sorry it must be the new hormone and junk.” Natsu said between sniffles. “Natsu you don’t need to apologize” Wendy said with a smile. Soon everyone went back to their own house leaving Natsu,Gray,and Happy in the house. While Natsu was making dinner for the three of them Gray decided to read more of the book. He picked it up and sat on the couch Happy curled up next to him and went to sleep. Gray started reading what happen to submissive dragon slayers during pregnancy. As he read he learned interesting things, and some things to remember for later. He found different types of soothing points for whatever the dragon slayers mood was. He also read that the first trimester will mostly have Natsu running to the bathroom or being a hormonal mess. Since his body has a new life in it, it’s working overtime also meaning Natsu will be extra tired. In the second trimester is when his stomach will actually start growing. And he would get craving and backaches. Gray was not excited for Natsu craving something since he already ate for like 3 people. Marsh called Gray and Happy into the kitchen since he finished the dinner. Gray our the book aside and decided to finish it another time. Natsu has made a stew for the both of them and fish for Happy. They sat down at the table and began eating. When in the middle of chewing Natsu said,” Remember we have an appointment with Porlyusica tomorrow so we can’t be late.” Gray said a quick”affirmative” and went back to eating. After they finished eating they did the dishes and sat on the couch. Natsu’s head in Gray’s lap while he combed his hands through Natsu’s hair getting a soft purr from the act. Gray liked this he could get used to this.

—The guild Natsu’s POV—  
Gray and I left got to the guild early so we wouldn’t keep Porlyusica waiting, something that always put the short temper woman into an even worse mood. As gramps called us up saying that Porlyusica was here. I started to feel nervous what if she said there was something wrong. Gray started to pick up on my nerves and put his hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry nothing’s wrong” I reply with a quick “you don’t know that” as we walked into the infirmary I saw Porlyusica standing by a weird machine. “Have you been taking your medicine?” She asked. I tell that I take them every morning and then she signals me to sit down. I open my vest so she can have more access to my stomach and then she puts cold clear jelly on my stomach. She take the machine and turns it on. “What does that do” I ask curiously. “It lets me see the baby”she replied back with a bite showing she wanting no questions at the time. She take a weird wand thing and starts rolling it around on my stomach. After about 10 minutes of leaving us in the dark she finally says, “congratulations your having twins”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sis loves leaving it on a cliffhanger


	13. Chapter 13

—The infirmary Natsu’s POV—  
Those words rang in my ears. Twins. I have two people growing in me. What are we gonna do. I am officially freaking out and I haven’t even looked at Gray. I muster up the courage and look at him his eyes are shimmering with tears. I can’t tell if they’re good or bad tears. His kisses my cheeks and says “we’re gonna have two kids!” He looked so happy I don’t understand how, I’m just freaked out. “How are you not panicking cause I’m kinda panicking” I here my voice breaks a little. “Because”he starts”we’re gonna have two kids” “if you two are done I’d like to go over some things with you”Porlyusica said annoyed with us already. We sat up to show they were listening. “Since we know now you are carrying twins some things and rules and changed. First Natsu will not be allowed to go on any missions.” I was upset at that but it was understandable. “Second your pregnancy symptoms will be much worse since there is 2 babies and not one.” “That must explain why you feel morning sickness all day” Gray said. “Yes you will almost be extra tired, will start to show earlier and will have to eat more. I’m now going to talk to Makarov to take you off active duty for missions.” Porlyusica left leaving me and Gray sitting on the cot. My hand grazes of my stomach, I couldn’t believe it Twins. “Wanna go tell everyone?” Gray asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand “let’s go” We walk back to the team’s usually table and sat down. “So is everything ok how the little guy?” Lucy asked. “Well actually it’s little guys. Were having twins” I said. Lucy dropped her drink and Erza dropped her strawberry cake to the floor. “T-twins?” Erza whispers. Gray nods, were both instantly wrapped in a metal hug. Even though it is thoughtful it hurts. When she finally lets us go she says,”We should throw a party.” I saw that Erza had the twinkle in her eye that meant nothing could stop her. So I just sat back and let her tell everyone there will be a party tomorrow. Her and Lucy started taking about decorations and desserts. While Happy was looking a little blue or should I say bluer. I snicker at the joke I just made since it’s funny and no one can tell me otherwise. I get back to the task of seeing what’s up with Happy. I’ve noticed since me and Gray got together he’s been more distant. “Hey Happy” I call. He looks up from the fish he was munching on”Yeah Natsu?” He look so upset, I hope he wasn’t upset about the babies. “You okay you’ve seem to be distancing yourself from me I’ve missed my little buddy” Happy looked guilty ”Sorry I’ve just been hanging around with Carla a lot lately” I understand since he is trying to win the exceeds heart. “Just know if anything is bothering you, you can talk to me about it.” He replies with his usually Aye Sir. I’ve known Happy for 6 years, he needs time before he talks so I guess I’ll just have to wait till he’s ready. “Hey”Gray nudged my shoulder”you hungry?” “Yeah I could eat”I smiled back. Gray walked away to order food from Mira. “So how do you feel about having twins?” Wendy asked. “Honestly I’m excited but also freaked you know.” I reply honestly. “You’ll be a great parent.” Wendy reassures. “I know it’s just a lot right now” I said. Gray comes back with two plates of food and places one in front of me, I give a quick thanks before digging in. “So you two need to be at the guild by 2:00 can you do that?” Lucy asked. “They better”Erza said with her commanding voice. Me and Gray gave a slight nod out of fear. “Well we better get going”Gray said. I began to stand up and follow Gray out the guild. 

—1:00 pm Natsu’s House Natsu’s POV—  
I threw up into the toilet for like the fifteenth time. I’m so sick of this no pun intended. Gray comes in to rub my back while still in his pajamas. “Want me to try the soothing points?”he asked. I threw up again, and whimpered while crawling into his lap. He put his hand on my neck and then my stomach. It help weaken the morning sickness I was feeling but it was still there. “Feel any better?” “A little”I reply back. “I’m sorry” Gray whispers. “What for?”I asked confused. “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be feeling like this.”Gray said lowering his head. “Hey, this natural it means my body’s working to help the babies. Besides it takes two people to make a baby so I’m also at fault.” I say back. I start gagging and Gray let’s me go to vomit once again. “How about this as your penitents you get me a glass of water, so fair?” I asked with a smile on my face. Gray stood up and fill up a glass from the bathroom sink and handed it to me. I tell him thanks before swishing the water in my mouth. “When do you think I’m gonna start showing?” I asked hands on my stomach. I’ve noticed that I’ve been doing more recently, sometimes subconsciously. “I think Porlyusica said about 6 weeks, how far along are you again” Gray said. “I think about 5 weeks”I said. “Hey you think you can do the party today- if not I’ll take the fall and have Erza come after me.” Gray said with a bit of terror in his voice. “I think I can handle it but what a romantic offer” I giggle. “Oh I’ll show you romantic” Gray said while hooking his hands around my waist. He starts kissing me all over. I start squirming,” Gray we can’t be late, Erza will kill us.” Gray unhooks his hands and says,” you’re right let’s get dress.” We head back to our room and get ready. We then start to head to the guild. We get there by 1:55 it was close but we made it. We open the guild doors and are surprised. There’s a bright banner that reads: Congratulations on Twins!! This causes me to tear up. Stupid hormones, I wipe my eyes so no one can see I almost started crying. Gramps stands on the bar and speaks”let’s show those to how happy we are by doing what we do best PARTY!” People were drinking, laughing, and eating. Which is the usually but it was more amped up since it was a party. I get another wave of nausea so I run to the bathroom. I vomit and rinse out my mouth. By the time I get back a fight broke out. It saddened me that I wouldn’t be able to join in. I sat at the bar and got a ginger ale to help with my stomach. By 9 I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. I told Gray I was gonna head home but he could stay. As I left and started walking towards the house Happy called my name. I turn around to look at him and he says” Natsu can we talk?”


	14. Chapter 14

-On the way to Natsu’s house Natsu POV-  
“Sure little buddy what’s up” I say waiting for Happy to catch up. “Umm uhhh”he says trying to find the right words. I can see he’s having a hard time so I say”it’s ok take your time.” Happy then does a couple deep breaths before finally saying.”are you gonna forget about me when the babies come?” Oh. So this is why he’s been keeping his distance. “Of course not it’s just the babies are gonna need more of my attention when they’re born. I could never forget my best friend.” That made Happy smile. “why don’t you come home and we can go to bed” I said continuing the trek home. Happy yelled”Aye sir!”  
Gray found me and Happy on our bed sleeping with smile on our faces.  
-Next morning same POV—   
I woke up and for once didn’t feel like I was gonna puke my guts out. I take a shower to shake off the feeling of sleep. As I was getting dress I put my hands on my stomach. I felt it a little hard spot. “Gray! Gray Come here!” I call. There a distinct THUMP showing he fell out of bed and ran into the bathroom. “Are you ok is something wrong?!” He asked in a panic. I don’t reply and grab his hand and put it on the hard spot on my stomach. He gasped in awe. “That’s …” he started. “Our babies”I finished tears in my eyes. “Am I going to need maternity clothes?” I asked. “Yeah we can go shopping later this week.” Gray replies back. We head downstairs and Gray starts making breakfast for the two of us while I start to defrost a fish for Happy. “How would you feel if I took Happy fishing today. He seems like he needs some normalcy after everything that’s happening.” I say almost done defrost the fish. “Sure just don’t overwork yourself” Gray says finishing cooking our breakfast. He places the plates on the table while I call Happy down for his fish. While we’re all eating I ask “hey Happy how would you feel if we went fishing today just you and me?” Happy looked surprised “that’ll be awesome!” “When your done eating can you gather the fishing gear”I ask, well more like telling. He gives his usual Aye Sir and flies off to collect the gear. “We should be back by 4” I say while giving Gray a kiss. “I’ll be at the guild if anything happens.”Gray says while kissing back. I walk off to find Happy leaving Gray to clean up breakfast. 

-The fishing hole Natsu’s POV-  
Happy and I have each caught a few fish but we need more so we won’t have to do this for awhile. “So Natsu where are the twins going to sleep when they’re born?” Happy asked. “Well Gray and I are planning on adding an extension to the house for more space” I reply back. “Really! Can I have my own room!” Happy asked excitedly. “Maybe if you don’t cause any trouble”I say back giggling. “Natsu you get into more trouble than me” Happy shoots back. “Well I can’t get into trouble right now- I’m not allowed to fight like this” while moving my hands to point at my stomach. We don’t notice behind us a whole group of Gorian watching us. In an instant happy and I were grabbed by their big monkey hands. Both of u struggled by we couldn’t get them to let us go. I knew I couldn’t use my magic so I was useless. I let out a frustrated scream while thrashing in their grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say - a sis loves a cliffhanger.


	15. Chapter 15

-The Guild Narrator POV-  
Everyone was doing the usual drinking and fighting. Gray was sulking a little bit since Natsu wasn’t with him but no one cared. The ice mage always had times where he was gloomy. Everything was normal until 3 cups hit the floor. It was the dragon slayers and they all were staring at the guild door. In a instant Laxus, Wendy, and Gajeel were out the sprinting. A few people ran out the guild to see where the slayers were running off to. Someone shouted where they were going and they all turned around and yelled “Natsu!” and then they went back into their full sprint. At the sound of Natsu’s name Gray instantly started running trying to catch up with the dragon slayers with Erza and Lucy following behind him. Natsu was in trouble and he needed help. By the time Gray,Erza, and Lucy caught up to the dragon slayers there were almost 15 gorians unconscious in a pile. Gajeel was holding checking him for injuries while Wendy used her magic as well. “NATSU!!” Gray yelled. Gray tried to break through the wall of dragon slayers. He put his hand on Laxus’ shoulder only to be met by a growl. Gray immediately took his hand off the blonde’s shoulder. “I think it might be best to wait for them to calm down” Erza said trying to console Gray. “Yeah, remember the book said if Natsu was in trouble it would trigger a response from other dragon slayers. I guess this is the response” Lucy said. Wendy was the one to regain her senses first. She gasped and then looked around until she noticed Erza,Gray,Happy, and Lucy standing a distance away. “Wendy?” Erza called. “Yes?” She asked. “Is Natsu ok?!” Gray blurted out. Oh. She realized her inner dragon took control. “Yeah he’s fine, we put him to sleep to check for injuries. Sorry for not letting you see him, instincts took control over us.” Wendy said. Soon Gajeel and Laxus regain their senses. It took a second for them to remember what happened. Once they all talked and Laxus apologized to Gray they started walking. Natsu was asleep in Gajeel’s arm. They took Natsu home and put him on the couch. “He should wake in a few hours”Gajeel said before leaving with everyone else. Happy sat on Natsu’s legs and fell asleep. Natsu woke up in a panic. He looked around and put his hands on his stomach. His breathing was ragged, he finally realized he was on his couch. “Natsu!” Gray called as he ran up to Natsu and hugged him. “I was so worried about you and the babies” Gray said while hugging tighter. “Hey we’re okay we’re safe” Natsu reassured. “Let’s make some dinner” Gray said with a smile. “Good cause I’m hungry” Natsu said while trying to get up without waking Happy. They managed to eat dinner quietly enough so they wouldn’t a wake the sleeping cat. “So what happened” Gray asked. “Well,” Natsu started”me and happy were fishing and then all of a sudden we’re both taken in two big hands. We then realized they were gorians. I knew I couldn’t use magic, so I kept thrashing trying to escape. Then out of nowhere Gajeel,Wendy,and Laxus show up and defeat all of them in a blink of an eye. And Gajeel picked me up and then I woke up on the couch.” Both of them began to stand to put the dishes into the sink. Once their hands were free Gray hugged Natsu and whispered,”I’m so glad you’re ok” “me too, let’s head to bed”Natsu said while nudging Gray towards the stairs.

-Two days later Natsu’s house and POV-  
“Come in we gotta leave now to get to the guild on time.” Gray called from the bottom of the steps. I started to get dressed but I stopped. My hands were on my stomach, my stomach went from being hard to having a little bump in just a couple days. Now I couldn’t even close my pants. Yesterday my pants felt tight but now they won’t even close. “Natsu?”Gray called. I didn’t respond I was to focused on trying to get my pants to close. “What are you doing?” I screamed I didn’t even hear him come up the stairs. “Don’t do that you scared me” I said with a pouty face. “Why are you only half dressed?”Gray asked. I tilt my head down ”my pants don’t fit anymore” tears starts to form in my eyes. Stupid hormones. “Hey hey it’s ok, you can wear my pants they have a bigger waist than yours.” “Are you *sniff* sure that’s okay*sniff*” I cry out. “Yeah I’ll probably lose them at some point anyway”Gray chuckles. That got me to chuckle too, I went over to Gray’s dressed and pull out a pair of his pants. Once on I had to roll the ends of the pants up since he was a little taller than me. “Good?” He asked me. “Good” I say back. We start to head to the guild.

-The guild Narrator POV-  
By the time Natsu and Gray arrived, Natsu was crying again and Gray was trying to comfort him. “What wrong?”Lucy asked. “He’s upset that horses don’t wear real shoes.” Gray said. “They don’t!”Natsu cries out. “They have to have metal put on their feet instead of real shoes”Natsu continues to cry as they make their way over to the table. “Hormones huh?” Ezra asked. Gray gives a nod. “How far along are you again?” She asked. “About 7 *sniff* weeks” Natsu replied back. “Just relax okay?”Gray said in a soothing voice while patting Natsu’s back. “I can’t relax Gray I have two people growing inside me!” They went back and forth for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know ending is not that good but I finally have something planned for the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

-Just outside the guild Narrator POV-  
Gray was just walking into the guild and was looking for a certain friend. Once he located her he sat down across from her. “Hey Bisca” Gray said a little nervous. “Hey Gray, where’s Natsu?” She asked. “He at the house, his morning sickness is really rough today” “poor guy I remember it though and it was not fun.”she chuckled at the memories. “That’s actually what I want to talk about, what happened to you when you were pregnant with Asuka”Gray said. “Well, there was morning sickness for a while until it was replaced with cravings and then there’s the mood swings. But you have to remember that Natsu is carrying twins so he’s probably having all of that doubled”Bisca said trying to explain it. “How did Alzack help you- I mean I just don’t know what to do”Gray said feeling upset he couldn’t help. “He was just there for me, Natsu just needs to know you’re there in any way he needs.” Bisca said while getting up”I hope this helped but I gotta go”after she said that she left Gray alone at the table. Gray was left in his thoughts, he wanted to get Natsu something to show he could be there and he cared. While walking back to their house Gray stopped at a local bakery and bought Natsu a blueberry cheesecake. He knew Natsu likes the dessert so he bought the entire thing instead of a slice. Once he was back he saw Natsu half on the couch half on the floor with his eyes closed. “Natsu”Gray said while nudging his mate’s shoulder. “Wwwhhhaaaaaaaaaatt?”Natsu groaned out. “Look what I got”Gray said while opening the cake box. Natsu leaned closer and did a quick sniff before running off to the bathroom. “Please close that”Natsu said in almost a whimper. Gray felt bad that he made Natsu sick. So he put the cheesecake in the fridge for another time. Once Natsu was back he was a little paler than before. Gray apologized for making Natsu sick. Natsu put his hand up and said,”hey it’s okay you didn’t know. My nose has been more sensitive lately.” “Are you hungry for anything?” Gray asked. “Umm soup I guess, I just don’t want to upset my stomach again.” Natsu said. “Well go lay back down and I’ll bring it to you when I’m done making it” “thank you”Natsu said back while kissing Gray before heading back to the couch. Gray’s hands Natsu his bowl of soup while sitting down next to him. “We’re going to need to buy more pants, your’s are getting tight on me.”Natsu said while slurping his soup. Gray looks towards Natsu’s stomach and noticed it got a little bigger. “We can go tomorrow if you want.”Gray said. “Yeah that sounds nice”Natsu replies back.

-Next Morning Natsu’s POV-  
It’s always nice not to wake up in the morning and want to hurl your guts out. I realized I’m laying on Gray and that my head is on his chest. He looks at me”you finally awake?” “Yeah- were you just watching me sleep”I asked. “Yeah you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to move and wake you up” Gray said while kissing my forehead. “You’re so thoughtful” I said. “You still up for shopping today?”Gray asked. “Yeah I’m feeling pretty good right now.” Soon we both got up and got dressed and went downstairs to have a quick breakfast. Then we started to make our way to the stores. We stopped at a clothes store, and went inside. Gray and I were looking to find pants with an even bigger waist. I tried on a few pairs and then we bought some in bigger waist sizes for down the road. “Should we get some shirts too?”Gray asked. “Sure my t-shirts have been getting more difficult to put on”I say while starting to walk towards the shirt section. We bought t shirts in all different sizes but they all were plain color tees since I like my shirts like that. After we finished paying for everything we started to walk back home. “We’re running low on jewel. I think I’ll need to take a mission or two.” Gray said while checking his money pouch. “I wish I could help”I said sniffling. “Hey don’t get upset, I can take a few missions then I’ll be back and we can start buying baby stuff.” Gray said while patting my back. “Yeah ok”I said back. We walked back home hand in hand in a comfortable silence.


	17. Chapter 17

-Natsu’s POV Natsu’s house-  
Gray just left to go to the train station and I already miss him. I am currently in our bed laying on his side smelling his wintery mint scent. How am I going to be able to go a week without seeing him? I get dressed putting on my new pair on pants with a bigger waist. My bump is noticeable now but not enough to draw attention. I start to head to the guild so I’m not completely bored. On my way my hand slowly moved to my stomach. I’ve noticed I’ve been doing this more. I walk into in the guild and sit at our usual table. But I put my head on the table and pout. “Why are you so down in the dumps Natsu”Wendy asked. “It’s because Gray left for a mission that’ll last a week”Lucy answered for me. “Well we should do something to cheer you up”Wendy beamed. “What do you want to do- it can be anything”Lucy piped in. “I want to see Gray” I said with a pout. “How about shopping?” Wendy asked. “Yes!” Lucy beamed. “Gray and I already went.”I said blandly. “What did you get?”Lucy asked. “Bigger pants” I replied. “Oh yeah I have noticed that your bump is a little bigger.” My hand goes over my stomach protectively.”Yeah it is” I say back. “Why don’t we go shopping for the babies!”Lucy said getting excited again. “We don’t even know the genders Lucy”I retort back. “Somethings you need that aren’t gendered like toys and stuff” Lucy added making her case stronger. “Yeah but we don’t have the jewel yet- this is why Gray is going on a job” I say making my case stronger. “It’ll be on me- I took a job and have extra after paying rent. Please Natsu” Lucy begged. I give a reluctant yes causing Wendy and Lucy to high five in success. “Let’s go”Lucy giggles while pulling me towards the guild doors.

-Baby Store Natsu’s POV-  
“So I think we should start with basics- let’s pick a crib” Lucy said. “Don’t you think we should wait for Gray for that since that is a big purchase”Wendy asked. “No he’ll be fine. I like this one” pointing to a dark oak crib. I looked at the price tag” woah the price makes me hate it. I’m with Wendy though let’s just get small items.”I say. Wendy smiles for agreeing with her. “FFFiiinnneee. Ooh what about this”Lucy squealed. I looked to see what it was.”What the heck is a pregnancy pillow?” I asked. “Well it’s when your belly is big it’s more difficult to get comfortable in bed but this helps that” I already sold on told Lucy to put it in the cart we had. Wendy called me and Lucy over, to see what she picked out. “Look at this!” She held a set of 3 burp cloths, the were ice and fire. “It’s perfect for you two!” Wendy smiled. “Put it in the cart”I yelled excitedly. “We should get theses” I said while holding up two baby carriers that go on your body. I was holding one that had snowflakes and the other and small red dragons all over. “Throw them in the cart” Lucy said with a grin on her face. We put a few more small items into the cart. Before something caught my eye. “What’s this”I asked as I raise a box. “That is a breast pump. That actually raises the question. Can you produce milk for the babies?”Lucy asked. “I guess we’ll need to consult the book”Wendy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I look all this stuff up? Yes,yes I did


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR OVER 1000 HITS!!!  
> As a thank you for reading I’m letting you guys choose some decisions.  
> Just leave a comment and I’ll consider what y’all put. Again thank you so much for reading my story!!

Please read chapter notes above  
Edit: please don’t be shy to comment no judgement here. And everything said will be taken into consideration QUESTION TIME  
-Should Natsu produce milk?(he wouldn’t have boobs technically his pecs would just look more full I guess)

-Baby genders and or identical?

-Baby names?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more to this chapter since it seemed kinda short. Enjoy :)

-Natsu’s House Natsu’s POV-  
By the time I got home from shopping with Wendy and Lucy I was exhausted. I walk inside and head straight for the stairs. I head to our bedroom and don’t even take off my clothes before laying down. I fall asleep almost instantly.  
-Next morning   
I wake up to make stomach grumbling. I rub it and say in a soft voice,”why are you two hungry for pickles and ketchup?” I head downstairs and raid the cabinets till I find what I was looking for. I put a bowl on the counter and filled it with 4 pickles. Then I went into the fridge and squirted ketchup all over them. Once done I grabbed being a little skeptical and took a bite. Oh my god it is delicious! I thought it would taste bad but it taste amazing. “Natsu, what are you eating?” I turn my head to see Happy in the doorway to the kitchen. “Pickles and ketchup”I reply back while putting the last one in my mouth. “Why? Don’t you think that’s gross?” “It’s actually really good. And i don’t know I just wanted it when I woke up.” I stretch my arms”Are you ready to go to the guild”I asked. “Aye sir”he said happily.  
-The guild  
Both me and Happy sit at the team table to see Lucy and Wendy sitting and talking. “Hey Happy I got you a fish”Wendy asked showing a raw fish on a plate. “No thanks I lost my appetite” Happy says while eyeing at me. “Alright what did you do”Lucy asked me. “Nothing!”I put my hands up to show I’m not in the wrong. “Yes you did! I come downstairs and see him eating pickles and ketchup like it’s normal” Happy says while pointing at me. This causes Wendy and Lucy to start laughing. “Happy that’s normal for pregnant people” Lucy said while wiping a tear from her eye. “It’s called cravings and they’re usually crazy and weird but the person eating them loves it” Wendy explained. “Oh that reminds me did you find anything in the book?” I asked. “Yeah I found that you actually will start to produce for your young and it says it should come in around the time on their birth but your pecs will start to get ready for that in about the 6th month.” Lucy said while putting the book back on the table. “So I’m gonna get boobs?” I asked lip quivering. I start to cry and sob out” I don’t want boobs!” Lucy and Wendy look at each other and realize Gray isn’t there to do the soothing points for Natsu to get him to calm down. “Gajeel!”Wendy calls. “Whatdda ya want small fry”he says while walking over. “Can you calm Natsu?”She asked. She knew he was a dominant and it’s in their instincts to help a submissive in any way. “I can try I guess”Gajeel said while sitting next to me. Gajeel pulled me into his lap so my head would lay on his neck directly over his scent gland. We were chest to chest. I continued to cry until I smelt something. It smelt like metallic and safe. I start to relax but I’m still whimpering. Gajeel put his arms around my back and let out a low rumble from his chest. I am instantly calmed down now and I start to drift to sleep since I felt so comfortable. I fall asleep in Gajeel’s arms in the guild hall.

-Few days later The guild Natsu’s POV-  
The past few days Gajeel has been really nice to me. He walks me home from the and carried me when I was too tired once. He calmed me down when I was being overly emotional. Or helped soothe me when a certain smell made me sick. And this day was no different than any other. I was in Gajeel’s lap my nose directly on his neck and my ear pressed to his chest listening to low purr he was emitting. “Hey I have an appointment with Porlyusica today. As a thank you for helping me you can come if you want. It’s totally up to you” I say not changing my position as I talked. “Uhh sure I guess that’d be cool” Gajeel said. “What time is it anyway I think Porlyusica said to be in the infirmary by 1:00” I said looking around for a clock. “Hey salamander”Gajeel starts”its 1:15” I launch my self off his chest and dash for the stairs. Gajeel stunned on how quickly I moved but then came to his senses and started following me up the stairs. I open the door to see Porlyusica waiting and that’s never good to do. “You’re late” she says. “I’m so sorry I lost track of time” I said while lifting up my shirt and unbuttoning my pants to reveal my bump. “Why is he here?”She asked while gesturing to Gajeel. “Gray is still on a mission so I invited him” Porlyusica mumbles something about idiots while she started to turn on the machine. “How has your morning sickness been?”She asked. “It was really bad before but now it’s only certain smells that set me off” I reply back. “How has your mood been?” She says while getting the wand gelled up. “Honestly all over the place. It’s like one moment I’m fine and the next I’m sobbing my eyes out it’s exhausting.” I say looking and the wand. “Of course your that emotional you’re carrying twins idiot”she says while putting the wand on my stomach. “How far along are you again?” “Umm I believe 8-9 weeks” I say as I shiver against the cold wand. She moves the wand around looking at the screen. Gajeel is looking at the screen mesmerized. I couldn’t see it though by the way I was laying. After 5 minutes of silence I couldn’t take it. “Is everything ok?” I ask. “I want to take some blood” she says while looking in her bag. I start to panic,”why does that mean something is wrong” I say as my anxiety increases. “How have you been feeling fatigued lately or dizzy?” She asked while taking some of my blood. “Sometimes, why does that mean something.” I ask now looking at Gajeel to do something. I was freaking out was there something wrong with me or my babies?!


	20. Chapter 20

-The infirmary Natsu’s POV-  
I was freaking out Porlyusica just left the room to test my blood. But she hasn’t told me for what. That can only mean it’s going to be bad news. As I panic on the cot I’m laying on Gajeel gets a rag and wipes the gel off my stomach. “Hey salamander everything’s going to be okay”he says in a soothing tone. “You don’t know that Gajeel usually when people take blood and don’t tell you what’s going on it means something is wrong.”I say. “Hey come here”Gajeel says while helping me sit up and brings me into a hug”it going to be okay”he reassures. “You don’t know that” I whimper back. Porlyusica walks back into the room and all eyes are on her. “It seems you have mild anemia”she says while holding a box of pills. “You’ll need to take these to counteract that” she gives the box to Gajeel since I’m still hugging him trying to stay calm. “What is anemia?”Gajeel asked. “It’s when there isn’t enough red blood cells in your blood. Luckily we caught it early so you shouldn’t have to worry”she says”But”she glares at me”if you ever feel extremely dizzy or like you’re going to pass out get me. Understand?” I shake my head yes and she walks out the door. “What did I tell you it was going to be fine”Gajeel said. “Shut up rust bucket”I chuckle out. “Watch it flamebrain” Flamebrain, that name instantly reminds me of my mate Gray and I start crying. “Hey hey what’s wrong?”Gajeel said while rubbing my back. “I miss Gray!”I cry out. “He’s supposed to be back today so you don’t need to worry, come on let’s go back downstairs” I put my arms around Gajeel’s neck and wrap my legs around his waist and look up at him”carry me?”I ask with tears still running down my face. He grumbled a quick fine before heading for the door. He walked downstairs with me clinging to him while crying. “Why is Natsu crying? Is something wrong?”Lucy asked concerned eyes. As Gajeel sat down letting a low rumble from his chest that let me fall asleep. As I slept Gajeel explained what happened about how I had mild anemia. And told them if I ever was extremely dizzy or feel like I’m going to pass out they should get Porlyusica immediately. No one noticed the guild doors opening showing a half-naked ice wizard.  
-The guild Narrator’s POV-  
As Gray walked inside he scanned the tables for his mate. He instantly stopped walking when he saw Natsu sleeping in Gajeel’s arms. Anger began to seep into his very being. He marched over to the team table and said. “What the hell is going on?!”Gray said. Instantly he was shushed by Erza,Lucy,and Wendy. “Natsu’s asleep do not disturb him”Erza said with a scary look in her eyes. “Well why is he in Gajeel’s lap”jealousy creeping up in his voice. “Since you weren’t here we needed someone else to calm Natsu and Gajeel was the best choice since his is a dominant”Wendy said. “Besides he got some pretty stressed from talking with Porlyusica so just leave him be for now”Lucy said with a sad look in her eyes feeling bad for her sleeping friend. “Is something wrong” Gray said with panic in his eyes. “He has mild anemia”Gajeel said before going into the speech he already did. Once Gray was caught up he sat down without saying a word. “Okay I’ll wait for him to wake up”Gray said.

Everyone at the table was making small talk while waiting for Natsu to wake up. Once he did he made eye contact with Gray before pushing Gajeel out of the way to tackle him. “Gray!!”Natsu screamed while hugging his mate. Gray struggled to say “can’t breathe”. Natsu let go and put his head down and said”sorry I just really missed you.” “I missed you too” Gray replied while putting a kiss to Natsu’s forehead. “Anything interesting happen while I was away?” Gray asked. Natsu put his head down”Yeah- I saw Porlyusica today and” Gray put his hands over Natsu”I already know Gajeel filled me in” “really?”Natsu asked. Gajeel gave a slight nod before leaving the table to find his own mate. “Anything else happened?”Gray asked while ordering food for himself and Natsu. “Oh! We bought some baby stuff but nothing too high profile”Natsu said. “Like what?”Gray asked. “We bought baby body carriers, burp clothes, a special pillow for Natsu,and a breast pump for Natsu as well.” Lucy cut in. “Wait don’t you need boobs for a breast pump”Gray asked. “We actually did research and Natsu will produce milk but will not develop boobs technically”Wendy chimes in. As Gray and Natsu are eating they all enjoy small talk. They talk about Gray’s mission and so much more. Soon after eating they continue talking while Natsu falls asleep on Gray’s shoulder. “He’s been sleeping more”Lucy said while glancing at Natsu. “Yeah he nods off more often now”Gray says. Gray starts to shake Natsu awake. “Hey let’s go home”Gray said still trying to wake Natsu. “Nooooooo. Carry me?”Natsu said with closed eyes. Gray couldn’t say no to Natsu when he was looking that cute. Gray shifted Natsu so he was carrying him bride style and began to walk out the door. He said good night to other guild mates before walking through the door. By the time they got home Natsu fell asleep again and Gray wasn’t that far behind him. Once they were in bed Natsu’s back was against Gray’s chest with Gray’s are wrapped around Natsu and his hands on Natsu’s bump. They both slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t post yesterday I have finals this week so I probably won’t post everyday and it might be shorter for awhile sorry

-Natsu’s house and POV-  
I woke up in Gray’s arm smelling his winter scent that I missed so much. I cuddled closer not wanting to leave the comfortable position I was in. I layed there for a few minutes before I realized I couldn’t fall back to sleep unless I peed. I started to untangle myself from Gray’s arms when his arms tightened around me. “No stay”Gray whined out. “I’ll come back I just need to pee”I said while trying to escape again. This time I wasn’t pulled back, I went to the bathroom and was about to go back to the bedroom. But I felt hungry so I thought I might as well have breakfast while I was up. I walked into the kitchen and pulled a bowl from the cabinet. I pour cereal into the bowl but instead of adding milk I add ketchup. I start munching on my tasty breakfast. “I thought you were coming back to bed” Gray said while leaning on the door frame obviously still half asleep. “We were hungry” I said while rubbing my bump. “Wait what are you eating?” Gray asked now standing on his own. “Cereal and ketchup”I say while taking another bite. “That is disgusting”Gray said putting a hand on his forehead. “No it’s not, it’s delicious”I retort back. As finish off the last of my meal Gray puts his hands on my hips. We start swaying in sync as if there was music playing. We put our foreheads together while still swaying. “I love you” we said at the same time causing us to let go of each other and laugh. “I missed this while I was on my mission. Why don’t we just stay home today”Gray asked with puppy dog eyes. He knew I couldn’t resist those eyes so I caved and told him I would like that. “While we’re here we can start the plans for the extension”I said excitedly. “Oh yeah we only have less than 6 months for it to be ready”Gray said while scratching his chin. Once Gray had breakfast we went into the living and got out paper,pencils, and a clipboard for each of us. We put paper on each clipboards and sit down on the couch.i put my feet on Gray’s lap with my back again the armrest of the couch. While Gray leans into the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. “Best design wins” I say as I start to draw a plan on the paper. Gray looked up with competitive eyes and said”you’re on flamebrain” and then started drawing. I was planning on winning this cause if I didn’t I wouldn’t live it down so I worked as hard as I could. About a hour Gray put down his pencil and said”Done.” I was finishing up the final touches when I finally said”Done”. “Okay show on”Gray started”3 2 1” we both flipped the clipboards. I glanced over Gray’s plan and I loved it. It had 4 extra rooms added and another bathroom. “ I now actually don’t care if I lose. I love your plan let’s do it” I said while still looking at his sketch. Gray pumped his fist in excitement. “Quick question why are there 4 rooms?” I asked knowing we would only need 2. 1 for the twins and 1 for Happy. “Well one is the twins, one for Happy and then I though one could be a playroom. And the last room could be if we ever had any other kids.”Gray said slightly blushing while rubbing his neck. “You’ll need to wait for these two to be born first before that” I said. The rest of the day we just stayed on the couch talked, laughed, and there was a little crying on my side but whatever I do that all the time now. This was one of the best days I’ve had in awhile.  
-The guild few days later Natsu’s POV-  
“So would you guys be interested in helping me and Natsu building the extension to the house?”Gray asked. “It should be fun”Wendy beamed. “Sure thing”Erza said. “Um I don’t know I might need to go on a job soon”Lucy said. Erza nudged her shoulder a little to ruff and said”she’ll also be coming we’re a team and a team helps on another”Lucy whimpers a quick yes ma’am before turning to look at the table to see the plans. “So we have everything there we just need help building since I can’t do much” I said while gesturing to my baby bump. “Okay we will be there tomorrow morning to get started on it” Erza said before going off to get some strawberry cake.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugg I’m so sorry for posting a short chapter. It was either short chapter or no chapter. And since I missed a few days I thought you guys would want a new chapter. My finals are so hard.

-Natsu’s house and POV-  
I woke up alone and heard shouting outside. I look out the window and see everyone working on building the frame for the extension of the house. I go to the bathroom and get dressed before going outside. “There’s Sleeping Beauty” Lucy said while hammering in some nails. Gray came over and gave me a kiss”why didn’t you wake when they got here?” I asked. “You looked so peaceful and you need your sleep.”Gray said. “Well how can I help?”I asked wanting to help out in any way I could. “You can make sure we follow the plans correctly”Gray said”and you can look sexy which you’re already doing”he added in a whisper. The comment caused me to to turn red and I gave Gray a light smack on the back of his head for thinking of naughty things while our friends were here. “Can I help?”I ask trying to turn the conversation around. “Natsu”Gray said with a blank face “you’re pregnant” “yeah but like only 10 weeks.”I retort back” I can still help.” “Fine you can work on the walls but the second you feel tired you stop I don’t want you to exhaust yourself.” Gray said while petting my hair. I lean into the touch and agree to his terms.   
After about there hours of hard work we were halfway done and decided to take a lunch break. I go into the house and start to make sandwiches for everyone while Gray got the drinks. As we came out we all sat down in the grass and ate our sandwiches while we joked and laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for another short chapter but it’s gonna be like this for awhile until I can get in some hardcore writing time.   
> <3 u and hope you understand

As we finished lunch everyone went back to working but I told them I was going to lay down. And they all believed the lie. I snuck into the house to finish a secret project to surprise Gray. About 30 minutes later I come back out to get Gray’s attention. He comes over and I told him to take a walk with me. He listened as we went to the wanted destination. We walked to the path before the house and then I showed him. The sign that read Natsu & Happy was changed to   
The Dragneel-Fullbuster’s  
“What do you think” I asked. “I love it”Gray said. We hugged each other and I softly pecked my lips against his. “We better head back so we can finish” I say while nudging his back. “Let’s go”Gray while grabbing my hand. We got back and finished the rest of building by nightfall. “I’m pooped” I say while wiping all the sweat from my forehead. “Wanna head to bed?” Gray asked. “Carry me?”I ask with puppy eyes knowing Gray wouldn’t be able to say no. He carried me bridal style into our bedroom and gently put me on the bed. Gray then got into bed and cuddled against me and I cuddled back. I start sniffling. “Hey what’s wrong” Gray cooes. “What if you got hurt on that mission?” I ask with tears welling up in my eyes. “Hey, I was careful, nothing going to happen to me”Gray reassures. “What Of even though you’re careful something bad happens?” Tears now running down my face ”I couldn’t do this without you!” I scream out putting my hands on my eyes to try and stop myself from crying. “Come here”Gray says while adjusting us so I’m laying on top of him or chests touching and his hands rubbing my back. “Nothing is ever going to happen to me. Unless it’s because of your destructive fighting style” Gray chuckles out trying to lighten the mood. I punch him in the jaw and grab a pillow. “Where are you going”Gray asked while putting his hands over where I punched him. “I’m sleeping on the couch!” I yell out in anger. How dare he say that I would cause him hurt. I’m not that destructive and I can be careful when I want to be. I got so angry that the temperature began to increase. “Natsu I didn’t mean it like that. It was just a joke” Gray cried out while going down the stairs. “How dare you joke about that” I yell back “Do you really think I would let anything bad happen to you. Why does everyone think I’m destructive and I’ll break everything I touch! Why can’t anyone trust me to do something right?!” I was now on the ground hot tears running down my face. “I trust you”Gray said while sitting on the floor next to me. He places his head on my shoulder his natural cold temperature cooling me down. Soon the temperature of the house dropped back to normal. We both sat in the living room just taking in each other’s presence and love. I noticed Gray fell asleep on my shoulder and I chuckle at the sight. He always looks adorable when he’s sleeping. Soon sleep starts clawing at my own eyes and I end up placing my head on top of his before dozing off.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter?!  
> I know this week has been exhausting and I’ve had like three mental breakdowns.

-Natsu’s POV and House-  
I woke up first with Gray still sleeping on my shoulder. I would have let him keep sleeping but I really needed to pee. I tried my best to leave Gray asleep but one wrong move caused his head to fall before he shot up with sleepy eyes. “WhWhat?”Gray said with sleep in his voice. “I really need to pee” I say while heading to the bathroom. I go and when I come back I see Gray has moved and fallen back asleep. I chuckle at the sight, I think it’s so cute how he’s laying. I’m thinking about joining him when my stomach rumbles. “Oh you two hungry”I asked while rubbing my bump in a whisper. I head to the kitchen and scope out what we have. I start to make myself something that others may call disgusting. As I’m finishing making the food I noticed something cold on my shoulder. “Come lay with meeee” Gray whined. “I will after I eat this”I say while digging into the bowl. “What is that it smells disgusting”Gray said while pinching his nose. “You may find it gross but I think it’s amazing”I say while taking another bite. “Whatever I’m going upstairs to bed”Gray said while he started to turn his back. “What are we going to do today?” I ask “I think we should rest after yesterday I’m pooped”Gray said. At that moment I realized how tired he actually looked. “About the construction or what happened last night” I said while I started to feel guilt creep up. “Construction”Gray said with a yawn. The guilt poofs away, if I caused him to be this exhausted because of last night I would cry. I would hate to do that to my mate. I finished eating and put the dishes in the sink. “Let’s go” I say while nudging Gray to the bedroom. Once there we snuggled together until we’re both comfortable. “I love you ya know” I say into Gray’s shoulder. “I love you too flamebrain” Gray said with a yawn.   
-Next morning same POV-  
I woke up and started to get dress Since today was the day we started to fill up and decorate the extension we built. After I was dressed I left our room and went downstairs to see Gray eating a bowl of cereal. “How’d you sleep” I asked. “Good, feel much more rested now” Gray said before another munch. “Are you ready for today?”Gray asked. “Ready as I’ll ever be, let’s go to the guild” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys feel if they lost both babies or is that a no no. 
> 
> A sis is running on steam gimme ideas plz (;


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have I been? Oh you know staying up super late for homework and getting very little sleep. This month has been tough but thanks to those people who have stayed along for the ride during this break. 
> 
> <3 u guys

-The guild Narrator POV-  
Gray and Natsu walk into the guild and sat down at their usual table. “Hey guys!”Wendy beamed. They both gave a normal greeting before joining in the conversation that was going on. “Are you two ready to go?” Lucy asked as she walked in from the main guild door. “Where are you off to?”Wendy asked. “We’re going to being buying the bigger items for the babies like cribs and stuff.” Gray said while sliding out the booth and helping Natsu out. “Can I join”Wendy asked with a smile growing on her face. “Of course”Natsu said with his usual smile. “I shall be joining as well”Erza said from behind. “I guess we’re ready then” Lucy said as she started to lead the way out the guild.   
—Baby Store Narrator POV—  
“Ooh let’s get this!”Natsu said while adding something else to the cart. “Natsu we’re going to be broke by the time we finish.”Gray said while putting the item back. Natsu pouted at that and then went to look at cribs and dragging Gray along by the wrist. “Ooh I like this one” Natsu said while rubbing his hand along a wooden crib. “Should we get matching cribs or different ones for the little ones?” Gray asked. “Matching would be kinda cute.” Natsu said while looking down,” which one do you like?” He asked. Gray turned to see all the cribs that were lined up for display. “I like the one you picked it’s simple but elegant”Gray said while taking his hand and entwines it with Natsu’s. Gray takes his other hand and lays it on Natsu’s bump soon it will be hard to hide this from outside eyes and magazines. Natsu leans in for a gentle kiss, Gray deepens the kiss but before they could do anything inappropriate they snapped apart when they heard the distinct voice of a scary red head. “Have you two picked out any cribs”Ezra asked. “Uh Yeah we’re going to get two of these”Gray said while gesturing towards the crib they picked out beforehand. “Well Lucy and Wendy are ready to go let’s buy these and leave”Ezra said while picking up two boxes that had crib parts in them ready to be assembled. As they walked out they saw Lucy and Wendy chatting by themselves. “Heyo!” Natsu called out. “Oh hey did you guys find any cribs you liked”Wendy asked “Yeah we got two - what’s that?” Natsu said while pointing at a bag Lucy was holding. “Oh nothing - I think I’m gonna go now see you guys”Lucy said before quickly running in the other direction. “That was weird.” Gray said. “Yeah it was. Wendy do you know what she’s hiding?” Natsu asked the youngest dragon slayer. “Wow would you look at the time Carla must be worried sick I better get going see ya” Wendy said while waving a quick good bye before running off. “What are they hiding?” Gray asked.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowza over 2000 hits that got me pumped!

-Natsu’s house Natsu POV-  
I wake up and I’m hit with an instant wave of nausea. I run to the bathroom and barely make to the toilet before I spill my guts. I thought I was over morning sickness, why is it coming back now I asked internally. “Hey you ok you left in a hurr- oh” Gray said before rushing to my side and rubbing circles into my back. “I thought morning sickness was over” Gray asked in a whisper. “I did too”I said before spilling my guts again. “Should I get Porlyusica?” Gray asked. “No I’ll be fine beside she said to only get her if I felt like I was going to pass out.” I said back before taking some water to clean out the bile taste in my mouth. “Do you wanna help me build the cribs?” Gray asked. “ how bout I sit next to you with a bucket and watch.” I retort back still not trusting my churning stomach. “Sounds good”Gray said while kissing my forehead. We both went back to our room and got dress. Gray dress in jeans and a simple t shirt, I wasn’t feeling like it today so I put on sweatpants and a pajama shirt that was a little too big. I grab the pregnancy body pillow so I don’t have to lay on the hard floor. We head into the empty nursery, Gray brings in the two boxes that hold the crib parts and a tool box. I place the pillow on the ground and lay on it. I watch as Gray tries to understand the instructions. I start to giggle as I see him slowly get more and more frustrated. “Why do we even need cribs the babies could just sleep with us!”Gray yells out while throwing the instructions in the air “do you want my help?” I ask as I slowly sit up trying not do any sudden movements that might cause me to get sick again. “No you don’t feel good lay back down I got this.” Gray said before picking the instructions back up. “At least let me see the instructions” I said while sticking my hand out and doing a grabbing motion. Gray grumbled out a fine before handing me the instructions. I glance them over and I understand why Gray was so frustrated the instructions made no sense. “You should head down to the guild to get Lucy to come help she’s good with reading and stuff.” I say while handing back the instructions. “You sure? I don’t want to leave you alone.” Gray said while rubbing his chin. “I’ll be ok it’s gonna take like 20 minutes” I counter back. “Okay fine just don’t do anything stupid.” Gray says while getting up and stretching. “You’ll probably come back and see me in the same position. Any sudden movements causes the nausea to spike.” Gray came over and kissed my forehead and says ”I won’t be long” then he slips out the door.

—The guild Narrator POV—  
Gray walks into the guild and heading to the team’s table where Lucy, Erza, Happy, and Wendy were all whispering. When they make eye contact with Gray they instantly stop “Oh Gray we were wondering you guys would come. Where’s Natsu?” Wendy asked awkwardly. “He’s back at home his morning sickness is back. What were you guys talking about?” Gray asked while sliding into the booth. “Oh poor thing”Lucy said and Erza nodded her head. “Why are You dodging my question, what were you guys talking about” Gray said again. “Nothing of your concern Gray” Erza scolded. Gray knee he wasn’t going to get an answer out of the three girls, but then his eyes made contact with the blue exceed. “I’ll give you a brook lampry if you tell me what’s going on” Gray said while eyeing the cat. Happy started having an internal battle between keeping the secret or being able to eat a very rare fish. “WE’RE PLANNING A BABY SHOWER FOR NATSU!”Happy blurted out. “Happy!”The girls shouted in sync. “I’m sorry I’ve never had that type of fish and it’s super rare.”Happy said back. “Why didn’t you tell me I could help.” Gray said. “Because you and Natsu are always together if we asked to talk privately Natsu would get suspicious.” Lucy explained. “I won’t tell him. That reminds me Lucy can we have your help building the cribs we can’t make sense of the instructions.” Gray said. “Of course I can” Lucy said while sliding out of the booth. “Let’s go”Gray said as they walked out the guild together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor natsu isn’t feeling well


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a tumblr for this story/and any future stories!! 
> 
> Follow @sauteedspinach24  
> You can ask questions, give suggestions, or anything else :)

—Natsu’s house and POV—  
Gray was gone and now I was bored. I didn’t want to move since I was too comfortable and because the morning sickness nausea would become worse. So I did what everyone would do if they were laying down, fall asleep. I woke up to the door opening and hearing Gray and Lucy talk. “Hey Natsu How you feeling?” Lucy asked as she walked into the room. “Like my stomach is out to get me.” I groan back. “Do you wanna try and eat anything since it’s about lunch time now.” Gray asked while sitting on the ground next to me. Just thinking of food made me start to gag, luckily Gray caught on and handed me the small trash can I had near me and threw up again. “Never thought Natsu would turn down food” Lucy chuckled. “Even thinking about it makes me-“ I threw up again before the last part. “Hey just go to sleep while me and Lucy work on the cribs”Gray says as he runs his fingers through my hair. He did that action because he knows it’ll make me fall asleep and he caught me in the trap I slowly drifted my eyes shut as sleep took hold once again.

I wake up to see sunset from the windows in the room. I groan and look around to see the cribs built and Gray and Lucy missing. I stand up trying not to fall over when a wave of nausea hit and I leave the room to find his mate and friend. “Hey look who’s awake.” Lucy says while blowing on tea. I groan and sit on the couch next to Gray. He chuckles and ruffles my hair and asks,”how are you feeling?” “A little better than before.”I reply back. “Do you wanna try and eat something, it can be something small.” I agree and he leave to go find something. “You missed how mad Gray got when we were putting the cribs together.”Lucy said with a chuckle. “At least you helped him figure it out, before you came he just screamed and threw the instructions around.” I reply back. “Here I got you some crackers”Gray says while handing me a packet of crackers. As I ate we talked about all types of things until the sky grew dark.


	28. Chapter 28

—Guild Narrator POV—  
Gray,Erza,Wendy,Natsu, and Lucy were all sitting at their normal table. Natsu sitting extra close to Gray with his own hand and Gray’s resting on his bump. “How far along are you now?” Erza asked. “I think about 12 weeks” Natsu said while rubbing circles into his bump that’s growing bigger everyday. “That’s amazing I think the babies should call me Auntie Erza”Erza said while beaming. “More like Auntie Monster”Gray whispered causing Natsu to snicker. “What was that!?”Erza said with a scary glint in his eye. “N-nothing!”Gray squeaked causing Natsu to laugh harder until Erza glared at him and he shut right up. “Anyway,” Wendy started trying to defuse the situation they got into”Lucy have you read anymore of the Dragon Slayer Book and what’s going to happen with Natsu.” All eyes were now on Lucy causing her to flush from the sudden name call. “Well we know that Natsu can cause other dragon slayers to react when he feels threatened and that he will produce milk but the book also said that the farther along he gets the more attached he’s going to get to his mate or Gray”She raises her hand to gesture towards Gray.”Also it says that Natsu will start to make the house into a nest by moving or cleaning excessively and marking his scent on a lot of the stuff. But that’s as far as I read for now.” Lucy said while finishing up. “At least we know what’s going to happen”Gray said with a chuckle. “That reminds me let’s go girls”Erza said while getting up and Lucy and Wendy following. “Where ya going?” Natsu asked. “We’re going dress and shoe shopping”Lucy said without skipping a beat. “Oh. Well have fun” Natsu said without missing a beat. What Natsu didn’t know was that there were actually going to buy things to throw him a baby or babies shower. Porlyusica walks through the guild doors and makes eye contact with Gray and then heads up stairs. “Hey Natsu when is your next check up?”Gray asked. “Uuh I think the 15th”Natsu said back. “Natsu” Gray started,”that’s today” Natsu realized that and his eyes widen as he grabbed Gray’s wrist “We gotta go!” Natsu yelled while heading for the stairs. As they got inside they saw Porlyusica waiting with her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. “You forgot didn’t you” she said as she glared at Natsu. He bowed his head in shame and have a slight nod. Porlyusica just rolled her eyes and gestures for Natsu to lay down. She spread the cold clear jelly along Natsu’s stomach and then started moving the wand around. After a few clicks and other checks she finally says,”both babies look healthy, but I would like to take a sample of Natsu’s to see if his red blood count has changed.” She took some of Natsu’s blood but before she left she clicked a few buttons on the screen and two sounds filled to room. “Is that-“ Gray started. “Their heartbeats” Porlyusica finishes as she turned the screen so they could see their babies. “I leave you alone as I check the blood.”She said as she left the room. Natsu let out a shaky breath tears filling up his eyes. “Those are our children” Gray stated. Natsu sit up to look at the screen. “I don’t see them!” He cries out before falling back into the cot and crying more. Gray was shocked that he couldn’t see it. “What do you mean they’re right there” “I can’t see them!”Natsu said as he put an arm over his eyes that were now letting out a constant stream of tears. Gray always hated when Natsu cries so he was going to try his best to get him to calm down. “Okay, first sit up”Gray said while helping Natsu into a sitting position and then he pulled the screen closer.”you see those weird misshapen kinda blob things” Gray continued while point at the screen. “Yeah” Natsu sniffled. “Those are our babies” Natsu looked at the screen a little longer before saying” that’s it I thought they would look different more like a baby” “they will that’s why it takes so long”Gray reassured while rubbing circles in Natsu’s back. They both waited like that until Porlyusica came back. “I checked your blood and your red blood count is still a little low so keep taking the medication and get me if you any dizziness or like you’re gonna pass out like I said before.Your next check up is in 2 weeks.” She says while glaring daggers at Gray and then points at Natsu “Do Not Let Him Forget. You understand?” Gray chirped our a high pitched “yes ma’am” Porlyusica then packed up her things and left.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been keeping the chapters since it’s easier for me since school is ruff and the SATs are coming up.

—Natsu’s House & Narrator POV  
a few days later—  
“Hey Natsu wanna head to the guild?” Gray called. He knew today was the day of the baby shower that the girls planned. “Hey Natsu?” Gray called again with no reply. He heads up stairs to see Nastu passed out in the hallway. “Oh My God Natsu! Hey can you hear me?”Gray yelled while slightly shaking his mate. Natsu didn’t even twitch in response. Gray picked up Natsu and positioned him so he was carrying him bridal style. Gray dashed out of the house leaving the door wide open. As he’s running to the guild he curses that Natsu’s is so far out of town. He looks down at his unconscious mate and noticed he started to go pale. This causes Gray’s fear and adrenaline to spike even higher getting him to run faster. He even started putting ice on the ground to gain more speed. He bursted into the guild when everyone shouted “surprise!” And then realized Natsu was unconscious. “Happy get Porlyusica NOW!” Gray yelled. The blue exceed flies out of the guild with such fury papers fly everywhere and tables shook. “Let’s get him to the infirmary” Wendy said in a calm voice. Gray starts to head to the infirmary with Erza,Lucy, and Wendy trailing behind. Erza helps Gray ease Natsu on a cot. “What are we gonna do? We can’t ... We can’t lose the babies” Gray says in a shaky voice as tears start to fall down his face. “And I can’t lose him either” he adds at the end while intertwining his and Natsu’s hands together. “We won’t let that happen Gray. We just gotta have faith in Natsu and Porlyuscia” Erza said. As if magic caused it Porlyusica walked into the room right as erza said her name. “What happened” she asked as she starts to check over Natsu. “I don’t know I just went upstairs to check why he wasn’t answering and he was passed out on the floor.” Gray said with panicked eyes. Porlyusica pulls out 2 IV bags one with clear liquid and one with a murky brown liquid. She began to hook Natsu up to the IV before Gray spoke up. “Will this help Natsu and the babies? Is everything okay? What happened to him?” Porlyusica glared daggers at Gray which go him to shut up and instead of asking questions he started to bounce his leg in inpatient. Once Porlyusica finished setting up the IV she turned towards Gray and said, “He passed out because his red blood cell count got too low, the IV should help bring it back up and the other IV should help the babies. We won’t know how the children are until both IVs are empty and Natsu is awake. No matter what happens he will be stuck on bedrest for a week maybe more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve told you before I love cliffhangers;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick and suffering so I thought might as well make everyone else suffer.

Gray,Wendy,Lucy, and Erza were sitting close to Natsu’s bed. Happy was curled up by Natsu’s feet while Gray held his hand. “Couldn’t Wendy just heal him and the babies?” Erza asked. Gray looked up with hope in his eyes. “I can’t if I use my magic on them too much it could affect the babies and I already helped them after the Gorian incident, using my magic now might do more harm than good.” Wendy said with a sad look in eyes as she say Gray slump back into his seat while rubbing Natsu’s hand with his thumb. Natsu’s face scrunched up in pain, this alerted everyone around him. Gray got closer and said”Natsu? Natsu can you here me?” A small whispered “Yeah” left his lips if anyone was talking they would have missed it. Natsu’s eyes slowly began to open, and then he started to lean upwards to sit-up. “No, no you need to rest” Gray said while Erza and him helped Natsu back into a laying position. “What... What happened?” Natsu asked. “You passed out. Everyone out except Gray” Porlyusica said. Wendy and Erza left quietly while Lucy had to almost drag Happy out of the infirmary. Once everyone else was good Porlyusica turned back to the 2 boys. “Natsu tell me the last thing you remember.” She demanded. “The last thing I remember was Gray calling for me and I was leaving our room to go to the guild. And then waking up here.” Natsu said in a groggy slurred voice showing that he was still tired. Porlyusica face changed as she analyzed what Natsu had said. She moves the machine that they always used during the check ups. She put the cold jelly on his bump and started to more the wand around. After about 5 minutes of silence Gray couldn’t take it he blurted out “Are they okay?” Porlyusica stopped looking at the screen and then glared intensely at Gray which made his spine shiver. “I am checking if they are until I was interrupted” she spat out like poison. Gray slumped back to his seat while Porlyusica continued what she was doing before she was interrupted. Nastu took his hand and wrapped it around Gray’s. Gray noticed Natsu’a was slightly shaking and he looked up and saw fear and panic written all over Natsu’s face and tears in his eyes. Gray hated when Natsu looked like that, Sure he has been crying more often because of the hormones but it was nothing like this. Gray squeezes their hand to help give Natsu some reassurance and maybe for himself too. “They seem to be okay”Porlyusica finally said. Gray let out a breath of relief while Natsu’s was a little more shaky. “You’ll need to be on bed rest for a week and then I’ll be back to see if you need to be on bed rest longer. Just to be clear you don’t need to be in bed the entire time, for you that would be impossible you may walk around but no heavy lifting of any kind if you get tired sit or lay down do you understand?” Porlyusica said while looking at Natsu who gave a quick nod. “If anything else happens you get me” She said before leaving. Gray is instantly wrapped in two arms. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m -“ “What are you sorry for?” Gray cut off. “ I could have killed -“ “Hey don’t you dare say that understand this isn’t your fault besides they’re okay that all that matters right?” Gray said while rubbing his hands along Natsu’s back. “Yeah okay” Natsu said quietly. “No I wanna hear you say it wasn’t your fault first.” Gray demanded. “It wasn’t ...it wasn’t my fault” Natsu said with his voice cracking and tears running down his face. “That’s right it wasn’t your fault.” Gray said while hugging Natsu harder. Natsu’s breath started to even out “go to sleep you need rest” Gray cooed into his mate’s ear and he helped him back into a laying position. Gray then started to pet Natsu’s hair causing the him to relax even further until his eyes drifted shut. Gray kept repeating the action until he knew when he stopped it wouldn’t wake Natsu. Gray’s heartstrings were pulled when he saw his mate asleep. He looked so sad and broken with tear tracks down his face. He wanted to do something to make him shine his blinding smile again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Super Short since today I took the SATs and now I’m officially brain dead.

Natsu has been on bedrest for three days now, he spends most of his time laying down. Gray is with him almost around the clock and others come in to see how he’s doing. But everyone is noticing Natsu’s mood is changing into being restless and annoyed. This had probably the longest time Natsu has stayed still or inside for that matter and it was getting to him. Natsu wasn’t made to stay inside he needed to feel wind in face and running water in his feet. While Gray was getting breakfast for the two of them, Natsu slowly stands up out of the cot. His first steps are a little shaky before he can stabilize himself. He slowly makes it to the stairs down to the normal guild hall. Slowly and steadily he makes his way down the stairs and he grips the railing to help keep him from tripping which he has never done. Once his feet hit the floor it was like everyone was alarmed and turned to him. “Natsu?! Why aren’t you upstairs resting?” Gray said and he came running over leading Nastu to a table to sit. “I’m booooorrrred”he whines”it’s been three days I don’t know how much longer I can take, we should go for a walk in the forest.” “No Natsu we don’t wanna risk if you pass out again there’s only 4 more days left. I believe you can do it” Gray reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My face is covered in acne from stress - I’m dying please help
> 
> The next chapter should be the baby shower any ideas put them in the comments


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr: @sauteedspinach24 post asks, suggestions, story ideas, and etc. no judging my friends! <3
> 
> Another short chapter- cause my classes are stressful and some people are being rude/mean for no reason!

-the guild Narrator POV 2 days later-  
There’s only 2 days left on Natsu’s bedrest and he can’t take it anymore. He wants to go out and do something, but no one lets him. He’s still in the infirmary bed laying, nobody’s with him and they’re forcing him to stay in bed. A few minutes ago he got out and was heading to the door before Gajeel opened it and dragged him back to bed. It wasn’t fair, at least 2 days ago he could still go downstairs and talk to people, now he’s in this dusty infirmary and he’s hating it. Finally after two hours of torture and Gajeel pushing back into bed Gray walks in. “Hey, How you feelin’?” He asked while taking a seat on the edge on the bed. “I feel like I’m going to kill someone if I can’t do something soon, I’m so bored I can’t take it” Natsu says with an arm over his eyes to add to his dramatization of how he’s feeling. “Do you wanna go downsta-“Gray started to asked but was cut off by a loud “YES”. Gray help Natsu to the door before putting a hand over his lover’s eyes. “What are you doing?”Natsu asked while trying to move Gray’s hand. “Just wait”Gray says while helping Natsu now down the stairs. Natsu is guided to a seat before Gray removes his eyes from his hands. “SURPRISE!” Everyone in the guild hall yells. There’s a banner on the guild hall that says in cursive “Babies Shower”. There’s streamers and other decorations and a gift pile taller than Natsu. “What do you think?” Lucy asked but the only reply was sniffles. Everyone to see Natsu sitting with tears streaming down his face. “Oh natsu” is said all throughout the guild hall before almost all the girls and some guys go to hug Natsu. Once the hug is broken up Natsu managed to spit out “its these stupid hormones and being inside for too long.” The guild started laughing before moving on. “Okay so this is a party - so let’s party people!” Gramps shouted out before going back to drinking with Cana. Everyone started drinking,eating,and having fun. Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, and the exceeds we’re all sitting at a table eating and chatting. Erza gets up and grabs everyone a piece of cake then sits back down and starts to dig in. “Wow, guys this is great Thank you so so much.” Natsu said while he started to eat his cake. “No need to thank us Natsu, we wanted to do this” Wendy reassured. “Do you wanna start to open some presents?” Lucy asked as she looked toward the monster pile of presents. Gray and Natsu share a glance before both nodding their heads. Lucy came over and brought a small pile of gifts and placed them in front of the two males. Natsu grabbed the first gift, it was a medium size box with light pink wrapping and a blue bow. He tore it open to see that inside were 2 onesies all black both saying “Whoever cries louder gets mommy’s attention”. Natsu chuckles as he read the onesie before showing everyone.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did I go? Idk I just kinda had to do a whole brain reboot but I’m back!

-The guild Narrator POV-  
Natsu was laying in the infirmary bed whistling a tune trying to cure his boredom. Usually he’d talk to Gray but he was taking all the presents they got back to their house. Natsu put his hand on his face blocking out the sun light coming in the room. This was the last day of his bed rest and he was excited for it to be over. He started to think about what he was going to do when he got off bed rest. He would go home sleep in his own bed. He could see now him and Gray at their home cuddling while napping the day away. The door opened and it broke Natsu out of his day dream. Porlyusica walked in and asked “how are you feeling Natsu?”. Natsu replies back with, “kinda tired but excited to be off bed rest”. She went right into checking him up. Porlyusica check his red blood cell count, and other vitals. Finally she pulled up the ultrasound machine so it was juxtaposed to Natsu. “Shouldn’t we wait for Gray?” Natsu asked kinda nervously. “No I am already spending to much time here”Porlyusica snapped. Natsu then shut his mouth and lifted up his shirt. Porlyusica moved the wand all around Natsu’s stomach before finally saying “everything seems to be okay both babies are healthy.” Natsu let out a breath of relief, “So can I be off bed rest?” Natsu asked with eagerness in his voice. “Yes bu-“ She was cut off by a victory “Whoop” “Listen up!” Porlyusica spat out causing Natsu to jump in fright then shut his mouth. “Yes you can be off bed rest but it still means you need to take it easy. I’m going to write this down and I want you to give it to Gray because as soon as I leave you’re going to forget everything I just said.” Porlyusica finished writing the note before putting it on the table next to the bed Natsu was in. Natsu decided since he was off bed rest he would go down to the guild hall and celebrate. 

-In the guild hall Natsu POV-  
I walk down into the guild hall and what do I see Juvia trying to snuggle up next to Gray and calling him Gray-sama. Something in me snaps and I begin to growl as I start to walk over there. Before I get to the table I am quickly picked up by two big arms. “Woah easy there Salamander” the voice calls out. I realize Gajeel was the one who picked me up. “ I try to break free of his grip but it was iron clad (hehehe pun intended) “She shouldn’t be anywhere near my mate and she has no right to call him Gray-sama.” I growled out. “Wendy?”Gajeel called “can you take Juvia outside for a little bit?” Wendy looked confused on why she would need to do that but she realized what was going on as she saw me stare daggers at Juvia. After a bit of convincing and a little bit of lying Wendy got Juvia outside. Gajeel gave a warning”will you behave?” And I nodded causing Gajeel to let his arms go so I could escape. I headed straight to Gray and sat on his lap. Gray taken aback by my sudden appearance, turned a little red before saying, “ oh Natsu I didn’t see you there how are you feeling? I’m guessing since you’re down here Porlyusica cleared you and you don’t need to be on bedrest.” I ignored mostly what Gray had said and began rubbing my neck over his jaw line, face, and neck. “ woah natsu what are you doing” Gray said while turning slightly red. Everyone else at the table was surprised to see what was going on. So Erza, Lucy, and Levy all stopped their conversation about something I wasn’t listening too and began staring at us. “He’s scenting you” Gajeel said before sliding in the bench across the table and then putting his arm around Levy. “What’s scenting?” Erza asked. “It’s when a dragon slayer rubs their scent glad on their mates body to put their own scent on them. It mainly used to scare other slayers away from their mate.” Gajeel added. I continue to rub my neck all over Gray’s face not listening to the conversation going on around me. “Then why is he doing it no other slayer is interested in me.” Gray said with a confused look in his eye. “You’re right it’s not a slayer but a slayer will still do even if it’s a regular human.” Gajeel paused looked at the back door and back at Gray “a regular human like Juvia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put suggestions in the comments I have an idea what I’m going to be doing for the next chapter but beyond that I don’t know. All comments are read and are taken into consideration so don’t be shy! :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank everyone for reading this and not getting fed up with my random updates. <3

Natsu continued to rub his scent glands all over Gray, kinda like marking his territory. As he was doing that everyone else at the table was in conversation. “Are you saying Natsu is jealous of Juvia?” Lucy asked. “Kinda, he sees her more as a threat to his mate,his babies, and himself. Right now since she isn’t in the room is why Natsu is scenting Gray, but I bet when she comes back in with Wendy and she tries to touch Gray, Natsu will switch to defense mode and try to fight her.” Gajeel said while scooting closer to Levy causing her to turn a little red. As if on cue Juvia starts to walk in and head start for the table they all were sitting at not listening to Wendy’s pleas to turn around or stop. Once Natsu picked up that Juvia was headed toward the table he stopped scenting Gray and put his arms around Gray’s shoulders and legs around his waist as if he was trying to cover Gray. Once Juvia was in talking distance she started shouting,”My beloved Gray I have returned!” Right when Natsu heard this he started to growl, and every step Juvia took toward the table Natsu’s growl got louder. And instead of being stuck to Gray he started to raise himself a bit as if a cat would before it pounced. “How do we stop this?!” Gray asked. “Gray you’re gonna have to talk him down - he’s not gonna listen to the rest of us, you better hurry though” Gajeel said. Gray was confused on what to do but then it hit him. Soothing points. He turned Natsu around so his back was on Gray’s chest. And he put one hand on Natsu’s neck and the other of his right thigh. Natsu was still making dead eye contact at Juvia who was nearly at the table but his growls died down a bit. Juvia finally approached the table, “Gray my beloved, Juvia would like to go on a job with you!” She said with hearts in her eyes. Natsu’s growl began to increase again and everyone at the table was quiet trying to figure out what would happen next. “No, and please stop calling me Beloved Gray I am not your’s I am with Natsu and I am happy. You are upsetting him so please leave.” Gray said in a calm deadpanned voice, before he went back to change the positions of his hand from Natsu’s right thigh to his left shoulder. Juvia’s eyes started to fill up with tears, “b-but Beloved Gray I love you!” She called out. At hearing the words ‘I love you’ Natsu’s eyes went to slits he lunged at Juvia. But Gray having faster reflexes caught him and pulled him back. “I am not yours Juvia I am Natsu’s and he is mine. Look what you’re doing to him please leave!” Gray called out. Juvia’s were pouring tears and she left the guild hall. “Do you think I was too rough on her?” Gray asked. “No she pushed you to this by not listening to you all the time you said no before”Erza said before going back to her strawberry cake. Lucy nodded her head in agreement. “Well it’s getting pretty late I better get Natsu home, he probably misses it.” Gray said while standing. Natsu then latched on to him with his hands around his shoulders and legs around his waist. Gray knew he couldn’t walk like this so he got Natsu in his arms and carried him bridal style with Natsu’s head underneath his chin all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up my loving peeps! Put comments down below on what I should do next I’m running on steam and left out of ideas. Don’t be afraid to comment no judgement here!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but please read and participate.

Thank you so much for over 4000 hits-you guys are the bomb! But I need your help! A sis has no more steam and I don’t know what to write in the upcoming chapters. So help a sis out and put your comments down below and they’ll most likely be in the story! Don’t be shy there’s no judgement my friends!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have died for a little bit but I have been revived!! I still have school so I might not post as regularly as I want to and I’m sorry for that sad:(   
> But stay patient and cool my dudes

-Natsu’s House Narrator POV-  
“We should go on a date.” Natsu said while eating breakfast next to Gray. “WhWhat?” Gray stumbled out while choking on a piece of toast. “You know like have a romantic dinner and do something after also simply called A Date.” Natsu said before taking another bite of cereal. “Do we really wanna do something like that? I thought you wouldn’t like romantic stuff like that” Gray said. “What you think I don’t deserve a date night with my mate am I that gross you don’t want to spend a night with me that’s not at home?”Nastu said when he turned to Gray with tears in his eyes that are threatening to fall. “Nnno! I just meant I didn’t think you would want to go on a date. But I would love to take you on one.” Gray said while his hands were waving in front of his face. “How about we go next week? That way I can plan something very special for you.” Gray said while putting all the dirty dishes in the sink. “I’d love that” Natsu said while kissing Gray on the cheek, and any sign of tears were gone.

The Guild later that day   
“Natsu you are getting big how far along are you?” Lucy asked. “I’m almost 5 months” Nastu said while rubbing his neck with his hands. Natsu can now no longer hide the bump and it is very obvious that he is indeed pregnant. “I can’t wait till we know the genders.” Gray chimes in. “I thought we were keeping it a surprise.” Natsu said while looking next to him. “But if we know the genders then we can decorate the babies’ room accordingly.” Gray said with Erza and Wendy agreeing with him. “Yeah but that ruins the surprise, it would be more fun to be surprised when they’re born.” Natsu countered with Lucy backing him up. “But you could also chose names beforehand” Erza finally said while giving a nod to Gray showing that she agreed with him. “Why not just make the names up in the moment to see wha-“ Natsu stopped talking and looked down to his stomach. “Natsu are you okay?” Wendy asked. “I I think the babies just kicked.” Nastu said with a hand now on his stomach. “What?!” exploded from the table causing other guild to look at them but turning back around since they’re used to them making so much noise. Nastu is was instantly surrounded by 4 other people. “Let me feel!” Erza exclaimed. “Erza don’t you think Gray should go first since they are his children?” Wendy asked. Erza cursed the child for being so smart and backed away so Gray could move forward. Gray put his hands out and Natsu took hold of them and placed them on his stomach. “This is where I felt it” he replied to why he put his hands there. After a few minutes Gray finally said “maybe it won’t happen righ-“ he inhaled quickly and his eyes became a little glossy. “You feel it?” Natsu said with a smile and tears glistening in his eyes. Gray began to nod with head up and down. “Here I wanna test something.” Lucy started “Gray can you start talking, it can be about anything” Lucy put her hands on natsu’s stomach where Gray’s was. “Um okay ... so back to the argument before all this I think we should know the babies gen-“ before Gray could finish Lucy yelled out a” I KNEW IT”. Everyone looked at her with confused glares “knew what?” Natsu asked. “It seems the babies kick when Gray talks” Lucy replies back. Erza then pushed lucy out of her way and placed her hands on Natsu’s stomach, then looked at Gray with a death glare , “Start talking” She said in a low warning voice. Both Natsu and Gray started to sweat out of fear. “Umm umm I was planning on going on another job soon to help get some more money since we wanna take as much time off when the babies come are there any jobs posted that are easy but have a lot of money?”Gray said rather quickly “Keep talking” Erza growled. “I think we should get going soon so Natsu can get some more sl-“ Gray was cut off by a high squeak, “I felt them!” Erza squealed out. “I think it’s time we get going now” Gray said while taking his hand and intertwining it with Natsu’s. 

Walking back home  
“Do what’s it like having them move inside you? Does it feel weird?” Gray asked Natsu as they walked hands still intertwined. “Well I felt movements before now these were just the biggest ones to be felt on the outside. I don’t know it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach, it’s kinda hard to explain.” Natsu said with one hand in Gray’s and the other on his stomach. “Well I can’t wait to feel more movements and meet them” Gray said with a bright smile that he has only displayed for Natsu when they are alone. “Haha me too”Natsu said nervously while rubbing his neck. Before Gray could ask what was wrong Natsu quickly said “let’s hurry up and go home I am exhausted”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is finally out, I am officially a senior and be honest kinda scared - oof

-Natsu’s House Natsu POV-  
I woke up to pain in my abdomen, I realize that it’s the twins and they are kicking again. Ever since Gray and everyone else could feel their kicks it’s like they stepped it into overdrive with all the movements. “Hey why are you up so early?” Gray peaks over to see me, his face showed that he just woke up. “Your children are kicking me, it’s like my own personal alarm clock” I say with a slight giggle. “How have you been feeling lately?” Gray asked as we cuddled closer in our bed. “I have the crazy back pains and I think my ankle and feet are swelling and I just feel Big” I said while still not looking at gray as we cuddled. “Well I think I can help with some of that”Gray said as he got up and left the bed. “Where are you going?” I ask while turning my head towards his now standing figure. “You’ll see” was all he said before walking out. I started to wonder what he meant by that, until in walked back in. He laid against me and I felt heat against the lower part of my back. “I know you’re basically a ball of fire and heat but I thought this might help with your back, is it working?”Gray asked as I realized it’s a heating pad “yeah it’s helping a bit” I reply back. “Okay let me see if I can help with another one of your problems.” Gray said as he crawled down the bed. I started to look at him with confusion until he starts to massage my feet. And it feels amazing a moan slips past my mouth. “Wow you really like this huh” Gray said surprised with a smirk. “I’m roughly 22 weeks pregnant my hormones are everywhere” I say back letting another moan escape through my mouth. “Then why don’t we have a little more fun?”Gray said with a devilish grin.

Insert Lemon scene here since I don’t know how to write them :)

-after the lemon scene Natsu house and Narrator POV-  
“Wow, that was amazing” Gray said as he pushed back hair that stuck to his forehead from sweat. Natsu still hasn’t talked just panting and eyes full of stars. “Did I cause you to become actually brain dead?” Gray laughed. “Haha, it’s just - that that was epic” Natsu panted out. “It’s only 7:00 am what do we do now?” Natsu asks. “Do you wanna stay home today, I mean if your feet are swollen I don’t think it’s best for you walking on them too much” Gray said with a bit of concern in his eye. “Okay why not, as long as we get to eat seaweed and macaroni I’ve been craving it for awhile.” Natsu said. “Okay that’s gross, do you really want to eat that?” Gray asked with disbelief. “More than anything right now” Natsu replied back with kissing Gray on his forehead.  
“Why don’t we check the kitchen then” Gray said before asking “Do you need help getting up?” “Help getting up? Why would I need help getting up?”Natsu is saying while trying to get up but he can’t quite make it the entire way to sit up. “Yes please” he then said in a low quiet whimper. “Okay let me help. Hey- hey what’s wrong?”Gray said in a soft voice that only Natsu was allowed to hear. Natsu’s eyes were filling up with tears and a few have already began to fall. “ it’s just...it’s just that there’s 4 months left and if I can’t sit up on my own now what about later.” Natsu said as the tears began to fall more. “Hey it’s okay”Gray helped Natsu into a sitting position and began rubbing his back.”I’ll be here the entire way so if you need help with anything I’m there...okay?” Natsu replies with a quick nod and a quiet “okay”. “I really hate all these hormones, I feel like I’m crying every 10 minutes” Natsu said while rubbing his eyes. “That’s completely natural your body is working extra hard to help give two people life, your gonna be a little out of whack during all this” Gray said hoping that this talk was helping. “Hey Natsu?” Gray started and Natsu gave a hum to know he was listening “ wasn’t today supposed to be when we went on a date?” Natsu also realized that this was going to be their date night. “Be honest I’d rather do what we just did than go out on a date in public.” Natsu said before kissing Gray’s chin. “Haha me too, this was way more enjoyable” Gray said while grinning. “Oh perhaps we should try again?” Natsu said with a devilish smirk. “I guess we will” Gray said before pouncing on Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always love suggestions and comments they give me confidence/motivation to keep going


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very VERY short since the next “chapter” I will be putting questions for you guys to answer that will affect the next chapter I write, so this is all I can write until you guys give feedback on the other chapter <3 y’all :)

-Guild Hall Narrator POV-  
Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy were all sitting at their usual table joking and laughing like they usually do. But while Lucy and Levy started ranting about a new author and his published books, Natsu’s face changed into a frown and he used the palm of his hand to rub his pectoral muscle on the right side. “Hey Natsu are you okay? You look uncomfortable” Wendy asks causing everyone to turn their eyes to Natsu. “I’m okay it’s just my pecs are aching and sore and I don’t know why.” Natsu replied while he continued to rub his pecs. “I think I know why.” Lucy piped up. Now everyone attention switched from Natsu to Lucy. “Why? Is it something bad?”Gray asked with worry in his voice. “No, calm down Gray isn’t this the time the book said Natsu would start to develop milk?” Lucy asked even though she already knew the answer. “Oh yeah now I remember” Natsu said. “Wait what ever happened to the book?”Wendy asked “oh, I have it right here I haven’t read any further into it though I haven’t had the time.”Lucy said while pulling the book from the bag she carried with her. As she set the book down Erza busted through the guild hall and walked right over to the table and remained standing when she stated, “Lucy, Wendy, and Gray we have been specifically request to take a job on the other side of Fiore. We must leave tomorrow morning and the return date is uncertain. No buts I was told this job is very important.” “Erza I can’t just leave Natsu!”Gray tried to counter. “You will be gone a week tops just like your last mission Natsu can handle it.”She gritted out her teeth hating he just went against her orders of no “buts”. “Hey I’ll be okay” Natsu said while putting his hands over Gray’s. “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you unless you are 100% okay with this.” Gray tried to counter Natsu soon reassured Gray that he would be okay. “Okay then let’s go home so I can start to pack.” Gray said as he grabbed Natsu’s hand and led him out the guild hall back to their house.


	39. Chapter 39

For hitting 4K and almost 5k <3 you all  
It’s time for the next fork in the road that y’all need to help choose!

 

Should I focus on Erza,Lucy,Gray, and Wendys’ mission or on Natsu being alone Or both?

What should the mission be?

Any comments are very helpful, and I look at all of them - never be afraid to comment it actually really helps when y’all give me feedback on how to tailor the story.


	40. Chapter 40

-Train Station Narrator POV-  
“Are you sure you’re okay with me leaving?” Gray asked as he stared into Natsu’s eyes. “Yeah,” Natsu started and he closed the distance between and placed his forehead on his mate’s causing Gray to crouch down so Natsu could reach” Just come back in one piece okay?” Natsu said in a whisper. “I’ll always come back to you”Gray said before he kissed Natsu and then pulled away as he was called on by Erza. “The train is here let’s go!” Erza shouted. “See you in a week”Natsu said as he waved a goodbye. “See you in a week” Gray said before he turned his back and walked onto the train. Gray sat next to Wendy taking the window seat. He watched Natsu slowly disappear as the train began to pick up speed, he let out a sad sigh. “I know you’re upset Gray but this job was mandatory and it’ll only be a week.” Erza said with her voice being a little bit softer than her regular demanding voice. “I know it’s just I miss him already.” Gray countered. “And I thought Natsu was the clingy type not Gray” Lucy joked. This caused all the girls to laugh while Gray just huffed and pouted and continued to stare out the window. “Oh cheer up Gray while you’re out you can get a souvenir for Natsu and you’ll make more money.” Wendy said trying to help cheer Gray up. “Thanks Wendy” Gray said feeling a little bit better. “So Erza what are we doing for this job.” Lucy asked. “We were asked to retrieve an item that was stolen”Erza said switching her voice to know that they were now talking seriously. “They needs 4 of us to just get an item? That’s kinda odd.” Lucy said. “This item is one of a kind and is very dangerous also the area it resides in is not the friendliest” Erza replies back. “What is the item?” Gray said. “ I honestly do not know specifically, I just know we need to go to this address before retrieving it.” Erza said while holding up the job flyer that had an address on it. 

-The Train station on other side of Fiore-  
Erza, Wendy, Gray, and Lucy all make their way off the train. “Let’s get a magic mobile so we can get there faster”Gray said. “Good idea Gray” Erza says as she walks to a man cleaning a magic mobile. “Excuse me sir may I borrow your magic mobile?” Erza says in a polite tone. “No way I just had this fixed and I just finished cleaning it.” The man said with an annoying nasally voice. “Let me rephrase my question” Erza started and then required into her Heaven’s wheel armor. “Give is the magic mobile” She said in a cold demanding voice causing Wendy, Gray, Lucy, and the annoying man to jump back from fear. The man throws the keys and begins to run shouting pleas as he goes. “Erza you really didn’t have to take his magic mobile like that you know” Lucy said. “This way is faster.” Erza counters back as she attaches the black cuff to her wrist. “Get in.” she says. Lucy and Wendy go in first just as Gray got in the mobile shot to life and began to speed. Not even giving Gray enough time to even close the door. “Erza slow down this is too fast” Lucy said as she looked at Wendy who slowly was becoming green from the sudden speed acceleration. Gray saw Wendy’s green face and it instantly reminded him of Natsu and how much he missed him. He really wanted this job to be over as quickly as possible so he could go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should the one of a kind item be? Leave suggestions in the comments  
> I will also be doing Natsu’s POV


	41. Chapter 41

Not a chapter  
But I was thinking should I start a discord?  
Leave your thoughts in the comments and if you guys think I should I’ll create one and edit the link into this “chapter”  
Love y’all

IT HAS BEEN MADE GUYS GALS AND NON-BINARY PALS  
I named it SauteedSpinach fun times cause I couldn’t think of a better name at the moment

https://discord.gg/uEttGUk  
Fun fact I haven’t used discord in a hot sec so if I did something wrong just let me know


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girls on vacay (that’s why the chapter took so long and is kinda short) where I am has no WiFi or service and I hate it. SeNd HeLp

-Train station Narrator POV-  
Natsu stayed on platform and watched the train disappear with his mate on it. Natsu then began to walk back to the guild with one hand on his bump. He began to think about what he was going to do for the week while Gray was gone. He slowly opened the guild doors and takes a seat at the usual table that now only consist of Levy and Gajeel. “The team boated the train?” Levy asked. “Yeah it left not to long ago.” Natsu said before putting his chin on the table and letting out a sigh. “Oh cheer up natsu” Levy said in a positive tone trying to engage the dragon slayer. “Ice Boy has only been gone for like an hour imagine how he’s gonna feel in a few days” Gajeel said. Natsu then developed a frown on his face and his eyes got glossy. Levy smacked Gajeel’s arm before saying, “what is wrong with you?!” She then moved to where she was sitting next to Natsu and rubbing his back. “He’ll be back before you know it.” “Thanks Levy” Natsu said.   
The three of them soon fell into deep conversation. Even though there were two dragonslayers at the table no one noticed the blue haired girl watching them from afar.   
-few hours later-  
“Natsu can I walk home with you?” Mira asked as she locked the guild up for the night. “Yeah sure” Natsu said as he began to walk his way home with Mira falling into step next to him. “I hope you know when the twins are born I’m going to spoil them so much” Mira said with a giggle. “I feel like everyone is gonna spoil them to try to be their favorite aunt or uncle” Natsu said with a smile growing on his face. “Yeah it’s because everyone is so excited to meet them.” Mira replies back. “Yeah I am too”Natsu said as his smile fell but he put a hand on his bump that grows more and more everyday. “Is something wrong?” Mira says while turning her head to show that her smile has been replaced with concern and worry. “Yeah, it’s just... what if I’m not a good parent. I don’t want to let them down.” Natsu said while looking at the sky refusing to make eye contact with Mira. “Hey, you’ll be a great parent we’ve all seen how you are with Asuka, even then all parents are worried if they’ll be good you’re gonna pick up as you go along” Mira says as she puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezes to get his attention. Natsu finally makes eye contact and stops walking, Mira then puts her other hand on the opposite shoulder. “Natsu Dragneel you are going to be an amazing parent I know it and Gray is gonna be there too with you.” “Thanks Mira that helped a lot”Natsu said as he turned to start walking again. As their backs turned again they continued to walk to Natsu’s house and the blue haired girl trailed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is the blue haired girl? ( I think we all know ;) ) the next chapter is going to focus back on Gray and the mission - leave suggestions and comments all are read and taken into consideration:)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! Where have I been you might be asking, I’ve been busy with some stuff also my birthday is in 3 days and we’re getting a puppy in 4 days so I used all the energy to pump out a new chapter!!:) hope you enjoy  
> Join the discord chat  
> https://discord.gg/uEttGUk

-The mission Narrator POV-  
After the violent ride Erza lead the team on they finally arrived at their destination. It was an old house that looked like it needed repairs and there were over grown weeds all over. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” Lucy said as she looked around eyes searching for an invisible enemy.   
“I agree, everyone stay on guard” Erza said. Everyone take a defensive stance as they slowly inch their way to the old house. They all are standing on the front porch when Erza rings the doorbell “hello? We are the fairytail mages you requested” Wendy said with slight fear in her voice. Being impatient Gray knocks on the door and it slowly creeks open. All four of them stop in horror when they see an old lady laying on the ground in red liquid that looked to be blood. Wendy was the first to snap out of the shock and started to walk towards the old lady.   
“Ma’am are you okay? Can you hear me?” She asked, she was getting ready to use her healing magic when the first old lady’s head pop up causing a shriek from Lucy and Wendy. “I’m alright I just dropped my strawberry jam and then slipped in it” the old lady said. “Here ma’am let me” Lucy said as she move and helped the lady into a standing position. Once the old woman was standing she said, “Thank you dear, my name is Doloris and I’m the one who sent out the request please all of you come in” she lead all four of them into a living room, “please have a seat, does anyone want tea?” She asked in a frail voice.   
Gray spoke up and said “no ma’am were all right.” The old woman completely ignored Gray and said, “I’ll go make some tea” Gray let out a frustrated huff and took a seat next to Erza while Lucy and Wendy say on the other couch across form them. Once the tea was made the old lady made her way back into the living room “now I made a request because I lost something very important to me” the old lady started. “It was an opal and peridot necklace it was my mother’s, someone came into my house and took it I would try and get it myself but I am far too old to try and I’m afraid I might get hurt. All I know is that the person who took my necklace went into the forest over there” Doloris finished as she pointed out the window to show where the thief escaped to.   
“Don’t worry ma’am we’ll get your necklace back” Wendy said in a positive voice. “Oh I realized you all probably don’t wanna walk all the way back to town to try and find an inn so why don’t you stay here, I have 2 empty bedroom so you would have to share but if you rather not I won’t take offense to it” Doloris offered. “Thank you Ms.Doloris we would be so thankful if we could spend the night here.” Erza said while bowing as a sign of thank you. “All right I’ll show you all to the bedrooms now” Doloris said while heading off in the hallway and the fairytail team got on her trails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to WendyFlowers for helping name the old woman and the object (hope you find your ring one day :) )
> 
> Join the discord chat https://discord.gg/uEttGUk


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting school soon and I don’t wanna :(

-Natsu’s house Natsu’s POV-  
I walk inside giving a goodbye wave to Mira as she walked down my path that leads back to the city. I walk into my shared bedroom to get ready for bed. I walk to my dresser and pull the desired clothes before putting putting on the loose pair of sweatpants and a comfy shirt that may or may not belong to Gray. I head back downstairs to make myself a late snack since the twins were hungry there for making me hungry. I dig around the fridge and find that there is a few pieces of pizza from the other night still left. I grab them out and begin to dig in. As I’m munching I hear a soft mew.   
“Natsu what are you doing?” Happy called from the other room. “Eating pizza” I replied back and then walked out of the kitchen into the living room to find my blue best friend. I look at Happy and notice a few things, first he was sniffling and then I notice his eyes were red which points to that he was crying. I also don’t remember seeing him after we said goodbye to Gray and the team. He said he had to do something then left. I sit down next to him and in a soft tone I say”hey buddy what’s wrong?” He broke out crying again and I just took him in my arms and pet the back of his head while saying soft reassurances. “I-I got kicked out of the fish market!” Happy cried. “Hey it’s okay we can just go fishing at the pond now plus we also got plenty of fish stocked up.” I say keeping my voice soft. “Also I think we can convince Gray to pick you up some fish”I said with a giggle. “You promise?” He asked. “Aye sir” I replied back causing happy to laugh. “Hey that my line” Happy whined. Happy’s pout dropped and his face contorted with fear and confusion.  
“Natsu did you hear that?”Happy said. “Hear what?” I asked not pay attention before and now I’m training my ears to listen in. Then I heard it sticks snapping that we’re getting closer. To anyone they would have thought it was a woodland animal but I’m not like everyone. Thanks to my draconian senses it sounded like someone was getting closer to the house. “Who’s there? Don’t pretend you’re not out there cause I can hear you” I call out. “It’s just Juvia” a small voice calls out. 

“Oh hey Juvia I thought you were a criminal or something haha” I said with a slight laugh. I personally didn’t like Juvia very much since she’s always messing with Gray but I was taught just because you don’t like a person does not mean you have to be mean to them. “What brings you to my house at this time of night?” I open the door to let her inside. “I just wanted to talk to you” She said walking deeper into the living room. “Happy can you go get everyone drinks?” I ask to the exceed that is still on the couch. A quick aye sir was yelled before he moved into the kitchen out of sight. I take a seat and pat the cushion next to me inviting her to sit. “So what do you wanna talk about?” I asked while I put a hand over my bloated abdomen. She instantly darkened when I did this. Confusion hit me and it got the better of me to asking, “hey are you alright?” I ask putting my other hand on her shoulder. “It’s not fair, he isn’t yours” she said in a soft whisper if we weren’t sitting next to each other I wouldn’t have caught it. “What are yo-“ my question was instantly cut off by my mouth filling with water. Water slowly develop around my whole head and looked almost like a glass helmet. I struggled moving water out of the way for me to breathe. The water was so thick it was like goo.  
“HE WAS MINE AND YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!!”Juvia yelled. Startled by the reason of the yell Happy runs in and see the scene going on. “What are you doing to him?!” Happy yelled ”leave him alone!” Happy then charged towards me and Juvia at high speed.   
Juvia then took a water bubble and surrounded it around Happy’s head. “Happy!” I yelled out but it was a jumbled from the lack of oxygen and being in water. My eyes start to feel heavy and they’re being harder and harder to keep open, I fought against the heavy lids. Suddenly a loud BANG shot through the house before I finally lost the fight and my eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUH!!  
> Leave comments
> 
> https://discord.gg/uEttGUk  
> Join the discord (if you’re not in it then you’re missing out)


	45. Chapter 45

Oh my god!!!!! We hit over 6,000 hits!! As a celebration imma let y’all decide what happens with natsu.  
A. Natsu loses both babies (only true monsters would pick this)  
B. Natsu loses one of the babies  
C. He’s gets sick and the pregnancy becomes dangerous   
D. Another option

Leave a comment down below

(There’s gonna angst in the up coming chapters cause I’m a sucker for tears lol) 

Join the discord server: https://discord.gg/uEttGUk

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen to next ?  
> Thank you so much for reading - please leave a comment they really help


End file.
